¿Casualidad vs Destino?
by Caprisse Allen
Summary: El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos. [William Shakespeare] Una historia de la vieja generación del 69. [MWPP] Hiatus
1. Cartas

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de los reconosca es mío, lo demás sí :)_

_

* * *

_

**¿Casualidad v/s Destino?**

-

ººº

o.O por BeThLeHeM O.o

ººº

-

Capítulo 1: _"Cartas"_

-

_¿Casualidad o Destino?  
__¿Qué es Casualidad? ¿Qué es Destino?  
__¿Existen en Realidad?  
__O, ¿Solo son Conceptos Inventados  
__Para Explicar Cosas Inexplicables?  
__Son tan Parecidos y Distintos a la vez  
__Limitan y Abren nuevos horizontes.  
__Sean lo que Sean, Están en Algún Lugar.  
__Para Recordar, que Todo tiene su Por Qué._

-

_31 de Julio de 1969_

Querido Albus:

_Te escribo esta carta, para comunicarte, que lo que temíamos, es cierto. Y esta mucho más cerca de lo que sospechábamos. El poder de la joya ha despertado luego de más de 1000 años y junto a ella el Puro. No me preguntes como lo supe, no quiero mentirte, pero es un niño. Un niño de 11 años, que este año entrara en Hogwarts.  
__Lamentablemente es todo lo que pude saber, no se quien es ni como encontrarlo. Pero ya estamos prevenidos. Cualquier cosa que me entere, no dudes que te la informare, y te ruego que también me informes a mí._

_Mucha suerte,  
_Icarus Baddock.

Albus Dumbledore, termino de leer la carta y la dejo en su escritorio. Se saco los anteojos de media luna, y se paso una mano por la frente.

Todas las preocupaciones que tenia hasta ahora, se agravaban más con lo que decía la carta. Pero como decía su amigo, era mejor estar prevenidos. Y por su puesto que lo estarían.

ººº

En ese mismo castillo, unos cuantos pisos mas abajo, una bruja alta, de cabellos negro recogido en un rodete, y rostro severo, acababa de enviar -a nombre de su jefe-, un gran fajo de cartas, vía lechuza. Todas las cartas eran idénticas, con dos pergaminos cada unos. La única diferencia, eran los destinatarios y sus respectivas direcciones. Una de esas direcciones, era el Nº4 de Privet Drive.

Un rayo de sol se filtraba a través de la rendija de las cortinas, y llegaba directamente a un parpado cerrado. Ambos parpados, se abrieron y dejaron hacer contacto directo a dos grandes ojos verde brillante.

La niña, a quien correspondían los ojos, se llevó una mano rápidamente a los ojos, para evitar que lloraran. Se sentó en la cama, y se estiró, con un gran bostezo caminó hacia el baño. Unos 10 minutos después, estaba terminando de vestirse cuando un grito interrumpió su monótona rutina. A partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría. A partir de ese momento descubriría su verdadero mundo.

- ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡DESPIERTEN!- gritó un niño, saltando en la cama de sus padres.

- ¡¿Que ocurre?!- pregunto la madre, alarmada.

- ¡LLEGÓ LA CARTA! ¡LLEGO LA CARTA!

- Ah... que bien, James, ahora déjanos dormir, es muy temprano, y ayer llegamos tarde de la redada...-dijo su padre, con voz somnolienta.

- Ah...- dijo un poco decepcionado, por la falta de interés de sus padres- voy a ver si a Sirius también le llegó...- dijo el niño, pero sus padres ya estaban durmiendo otra vez.

Corrió a su cuarto, saco un pergamino, escribió algo rápidamente, y lo envió con una lechuza. Al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon unos ruidos en el primer piso. El niño bajo las escaleras corriendo, y saltó los últimos 4 escalones. Aun estaba con pijama, y descalzo. Corrió hacia la chimenea a encontrarse con su mejor amigo lleno de cenizas con una carta estrujada en su mano y una radiante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Sirius Black.

James corrió a encontrarse con su amigo, iba a una velocidad increíble. Estaba a un metro del otro chico, cuando tropezó con la orilla de la alfombra, cayendo encima de su amigo. Ambos niños rieron, mientras trataban de incorporarse.

- ¡ME LLEGÓ LA CARTA!- dijeron a la vez. Luego rieron.

- ¿Y que te dijeron tus padres?- preguntó Sirius.

- Mmm... Nada... Están durmiendo...-dijo James, un poco desanimado- ¿y a ti?

- Que si no voy a Slytherin, me castran...-dijo el niño despreocupado, mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca, con los codos hacia arriba (_N/A: me explico? onda dibujo japonés_).

- ¡¿Tanto así?!-se extrañó James.

- No sé...Pero mi madre armó el tremendo griterío cuando rompí la carta de Durmstrang en sus narices. Me han dado el tremendo discurso de la pureza de la sangre y los "_sangre sucia_"-dijo el niño haciendo gestos con las manos- y me recordaron, como lo hacen cada 5 segundos, que me dejan ser tu amigo solo por que eres sangre limpia... Ya no soporto a la Señora Black... ¡Y encima tengo que aguantarme el reto mientras el Idiota de Regulus me hace burla por detrás de Su Santa Madre! Por suerte les convencí que me dejaran ir a Hogwarts, aun que mi tío Alphard contribuyó en gran medida... convenció a esa señora de que Bulgaria estaba muy lejos y que se yo... y por supuesto, el señor Black ni siquiera levantó la mirada, se nota que le interesa muchísimo lo que ocurra con sus hijos...-dijo el niño con una nota de rencor en su voz- A veces me pregunto si seré adoptado...-concluyo Sirius con amargura...

- No digas idioteces, sabes perfectamente que eres su hijo, eres calcado a tu padre, y sabes que ellos te quieren, aun que sea muy en el fondo... y bueno, que creen en otras cosas... Ya vez a mis padres, muy "_sangre pura_" serán, y aceptan a los muggles y todo, pero se pasan la vida trabajando y no están en ningún momento conmigo...-murmuro el niño de gafas.

- Ya no fastidies, esto mas parece esas cartas que envía Narcissa a "_Corazón de Bruja_", más que otra cosa...- Al ver la cara de su amigo, e imaginándoselo _preguntando ¡¿Espías la correspondencia de Narcissa?!_ , o peor aún _¡¡¡¿Lees Corazón de Bruja?!!!_, añadió -¡¿No me dijiste que había salido una nueva Barredora?! –Dijo para distraerlo. Sirius conocía muy bien a Potter, y sabía perfectamente que el quidditch trastornaba a su amigo.

- ¡Si! ¡Te la enseño ahora!- James se dio cuenta de la artimaña de su amigo, pero decidió seguirle el juego, más tarde descubriría ese lado oculto de Sirius- ¡Salió en la "_Snitch, Bates y Escobas_" de este mes! ¡Ven!- y así los dos chicos subieron en busca de la revista. Y ha evadirse un poco de sus problemas.

ººº

Un niño dormía placidamente en su cama. Su pelo castaño claro cubría su rostro surcado de cicatrices. Su frágil cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas. Se lucía cansado. La luz del sol de la mañana iluminaba tristemente la habitación. Apoyados en el marco de la puerta, una pareja. Miraban al niño melancólicamente. Era un hombre alto con un cabello muy similar al del niño que observaba, con la diferencia que este se veían los primeros indicios de la madures, un tono gris se colaba entre el cabello castaño. De ojos azules, una sonrisa amable lo caracterizaba, pero en ese momento no quedaba ni rastro de sonrisa. La mujer era delgada y menuda, su cabello color caoba caía abundante sobre su espalda. Su mirada ambarina se posaba alternadamente en el niño y en la carta que sostenía en su mano.

- ¿Le despertamos?-pregunto el hombre, con voz grave.

- No, esta muy cansado, la noche anterior fue terrible...

- Si, yo no pude pegar un ojo, la verdad no dormí nada...

- Yo nunca duermo- confesó ella.

- Pues deberías- le paso un brazo por lo hombro y le dio un beso en la frente- Deberíamos decirle, le alegrará, después podrá seguir durmiendo, por favor- suplicó el.

- Está bien- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama- Mi amor, despierta, mi niño- dijo con dulzura a la vez que le apartaba el cabello de la cara, delicadamente.

- Remus, hijo, despierta- dijo su padre, que también se había sentado- Llegó una carta de Hogwarts.

El niño se estaba recién despertando, y se incorporo un poco, mientras habría sus ojos color miel al doble, al escuchar lo que su padre le decía.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, vas a poder ir...

- Pero, puedo... Puede ser peligroso...-murmuro el niño.

- Cariño, no debes preocuparte, el profesor Dumbledore dice que se tomarán medidas especiales para que todo resulte bien- dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

- Ahora descansa, que luego vas a estar muy ocupado preparando tus cosas para ir al colegio- dijo el padre mientras se paraba y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta, allí espero a la mujer.

- Descansa- dijo la mujer, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo. Lo arropó bien y salió de la habitación junto a su esposo.

El niño se dio vuelta, desordenando todas las sabanas que lo cubrían, y luego se acurruco bien. Se durmió con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

ººº

Un niño bajaba las escaleras arrastrando los pies. El chico tenía el cabello rubio y por ahora despeinado, iba con pijama y descalzo. Entro en la cocina. En esta había una larga mesa, donde se sentaban 5 personas. Una mujer mayor, baja y rellena, pelo castaño y ojos celestes. En cuanto el niño entro en la estancia, ella se levantó y empezó a preparar algo en la cocina. Un hombre, aproximadamente de medio siglo de edad, como la mujer, era de estatura normal, y bastante delgado, el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos oscuros de penetrante mirada. Leía el periódico y sorbía un café. Tres jóvenes, la primera tenia la estatura, cabellos y color de ojos del padre, de aproximados 22 años, su alargado rostro, mostraba seriedad, y esa sensación se aumentaba con las gafas cuadradas que enmarcabas sus ojos. La segunda, de estatura regular y de contextura un tanto gruesa, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, quizás tuviera unos 19 años, y una mirada risueña que ahora se dirigía a un libro que apoyaba en sus piernas mientras revolvía su leche. La tercera, cabellos rubio y ojos celestes, alta y delgada, de 16 tiernos años, aunque su mirada era todo menos tierna, más bien pícara, mientras examinaba la correspondencia, con el la frente arrugada en una actitud de concentración, mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Esta era la situación que se vivía, prácticamente todos los días, en la cocina de los Pettigrew, por las mañanas.

- Buenos días- dijo el niño cuando entró, nadie más que la mujer se había percatado de su presencia.

- Buenos días- respondieron los demás.

- ¿Esa es forma de presentarse?-preguntó el hombre que encabezaba la mesa. El niño suspiró y deshizo sus pasos, para subir a su habitación a cambiarse ropa, pero antes de salir de la cocina, el hombre llamó- ¡Peter! Por esta vez te lo perdonó, pero que no se vuelva a repetir... Tienes correspondencia- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Así es, Petipet, mira- dijo con un tono un tanto burlón, la chica de menor edad- una carta de Hogwarts, para el pequeño Petipet

- No me digas Petipet- dijo el niño con voz chillona cuando se volvía a sentar, al lado de la chica que le hablaba.

- Bueno, _Enano_- dijo con sorna, mientras le extendía la carta. El estiro la mano, para coger la carta, pero la chica se la hizo a un lado- ¡Uy! ¡El pequeño Petipet quiere su carta! ¿Cuales son las palabras mágicas?-dijo como si le hablara a un preescolar.

- Dame mi carta- ordenó el niño mientras trataba de alcanzar la carta.

- ¡Agárrala! ¡Un poco más alto! ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Mas arriba Petipet!- se burlaba la chica mientras ponía la carta fuera del alcance del niño.

- Dale su carta, Mary Jane- ordenó la "_seria_" mientras se masajeaba las sienes- por una vez en su vida, déjale en paz, me esta doliendo la cabeza.

- ¿Estas de mal humor? ¿Qué pasa, Mary Anne? ¿Otro turno que cubrir de más, Annie, querida?

- Nada que a ti te incumba, Mary Jane- dijo Mary Anne, con una paciencia infinita.

- ¡Quieren callarse! ¡Estoy intentando leer!- dijo la chica que había permanecido callada.

- Que yo sepa, Mary Rose, es hora del desayuno, no el momento de Lectura, y nosotros no vamos a callarnos, solo por que tu no hayas leído ese libro con anticipación- dijo Mary Jane, con malicia. Mary Rose, la miró con odio.

- Mary Rose, hija, No quiero volver a saber que no has leído un libro a tiempo, La carrera de Sanadora, es bastante costosa, y no te la pagamos para que la desperdicies.

- Es que no tuve tiempo- dijo Mary Rose, mientras le pegaba una patada, por bajo la mesa, a Mary Jane.

- No quiero excusas, que no se vuelva a repetir- el hombre, parecía que no tenía otra frase distinta.

- Si padre- respondió Mary Rose mientras era mirada con odio por Mary Anne que se sobaba la pierna, mientras Mary Jane, se carcajeaba.

- Rosie, querida, mejora tu puntería por que si sigues así le pegaras a Petipet, y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- dijo el falso tono meloso, Mary Jane.

- Janie, Lindura- Mary Jane, frunció el entrecejo- lo que ocurre es que yo no soy una salvaje y no estoy acostumbrada a pegar patadas, como otras...

- Si quieres te puedo enseñar, y empezamos ahora mismo- dijo mientras la pateaba por debajo.

- ¡Quieres dejarme un paz un rato! ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus idioteces! ¡Hoy estas más insoportable que nunca!

- ¡Que bueno que te das cuenta! ¡No será por que alguien dijo por casualidad que yo tenía excremento de doxy en mi dormitorio!

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no podías tener esa porquería en la casa! ¡Idiota subnormal hiperactiva!-empezó a chillar Mary Rose.

- ¡Hablando de subnormales! ¡A la que le vendieron una cebolla rancia, a 26 galeones, por que creía que era un amuleto! ¡Te estafaron imbesil! ¡Y además apestaba!

- ¡La que apesta eres tu! ¡Maldita estúpida, Arpía de Mi....!

- ¡SILENCIO!- la voz potente, del hombre hizo silencio en la habitación- ¡No quiero volver ha oír una discusión semejante! ¡Vergüenza me da verlas gritar así! ¡No son animales! ¡Mary Jane, No provoques a tu hermana y no grites! ¡Pobre de ti si encuentro un solo excremento de doxy en tu habitación! ¡Deja de hacer escándalo una vez en tu vida! ¡Y dale la carta a Peter! ¡Mary Rose, No hagas caso a tu hermana! ¡Y, léete de una buena vez ese maldito libro! ¡Peter, deja de jugar con los cereales y quita esa cara de sueño! ¡Mary Anne! ... Pásame la azúcar

Tras, semejante sermón, solo se escucho el tintinear de platos, contra la taza o la cucharilla. Mary Jane le tiró la carta a Peter, y cayó dentro de la leche de este, quien la sacó goteando leche.

- Imbesil- masculló Peter. Mary Jane, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Mary Anne, tomo la carta y con un golpe de varita la secó.

- Mary Jane- dijo el padre- No quiero que le des malos ejemplos a tu hermano. Tú serás la responsable, de todo lo que ocurra en Hogwarts, respecto a Peter. Tendrás que controlarlo y controlarte, si no quieres un castigo.

- Paúl, Mi vida, ya es hora de irte, se te hace tarde- anunció la madre.

Una de las tantas mañanas, monótonas y rutinarias mañanas, de la Familia Pettigrew. Con un tan solo detalle de diferencia. El miembro menor, tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Quizás, con esa carta y con la ida a Hogwarts, las cosas mejoraran, y descubriera los verdaderos amigos.

ººº

- Por Favor...- suplicó por enésima vez.

El hombre, detrás de su escritorio, lanzó un suspiro.

- Esta bien... Aun no se como logras convencerme, pero como no vaya a Slytherin, y no siga sus clases de Artes Oscuras Avanzadas, le enviaré a Durmstrang sin miramientos. ¿Esta claro, Charlotte?

La mujer asintió a duras penas. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Una de estas, más que sonrosada, lucía roja e hinchada, la cubría la delicada mano de Charlotte, tratando de aliviar el dolor del golpe.

Por la rendija de la puerta, un niño, de pelo negro un tanto grasiento, y oscuros ojos, miraba con odio y resentimiento al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Sus esperanzas estaban puestas, en que en un corto periodo de tiempo más, estaría lejos de esa horrible casa, lejos de su padre, lejos de sus gritos, lejos de sus órdenes, lejos de sus golpizas, lejos de los llantos, lejos de esa oscuridad que envolvía su vida. Y a pesar, de esa esperanza, algo le oprimía el corazón. Dejar a su madre. El se iría, aun que fuera por 9 meses, pero luego volvería a escapar de esa tortura, pero su madre no. Su madre estaba condenada a seguir allí hasta el final de sus días. O eso creían. Por que el no dejaría a su madre. Quizás demorara 7 años, pero volvería por ella, y le daría todo lo que se merecía. Por que ahora mismo, estaba soportando una de las peores peleas, solo por el, por que el no quería ir a ese antro de magos tenebrosos. Durmstrang. Por que ella había dado todo por él. Y él le devolvería la mano, mil veces si fuese necesario. Sacaría a su madre, de las manos de ese despreciable hombre, aun que fuese lo ultimo que haga.

Y así el odio y el resentimiento, iban consumiendo a este niño. Hogwarts, era el rayito de luz, de su salvación. Lo que no sabia, Severus Snape, es que este rayito de luz, tiene muchos matices. Unos más oscuros que otros.

ººº

Millones de situaciones diferentes, todas cruzadas por una carta. Muchos niños, a esa misma hora de la mañana, recibían una carta idéntica, con sorpresa, con miedo, con expectación, con dicha, con anhelo, con temor, con estupefacción, con intriga, con alegría, con... etc. Muchas emociones albergaban los niños que recibían esa carta. Esa carta. La carta que cruzaría sus caminos. ¿Como? Quien sabe. Pero de una u otra forma, se cruzarían. ¿Para qué? Muchas posibles respuestas, todas igualmente improbables. Pero, el hecho esta ahí, sus vidas se cruzarían, por un desconocido motivo. ¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? Otro misterio, aun sin resolver.

ººº

-

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Hola! Jeje, de nuevo aquí estrenando fic :) Sean buenitos conmigo. Esta idea surgio de… nose realmente, hace tiempo quería escribir un fic de la generación de los merodeadores, del principio y para largo, no de romance, que no quita que lo haya, más adelante, pero algo más misterioso, con suspenso, humor, aventura, que se yo, ahí se verá._

_El nombre es provisorio, aun no estoy muy segura, no termina de convencerme, ustedes diganme que opinan._

_Como verán en este fic, tiene una historia, que se irá desarrollando con el tiempo. Puse "Puro", lo siento, creo haber leido ese concepto como denominación a una persona en otro fic, pero es que me viene de perilla, y además no se me ocurría nada más :D, si encuentro otro, lo cambiaré, y si alguien se ofende, pues lo siento, no lo ise con la intencion…_

_Advierto desde yá que no pondré a Peter como el gran Imbesil que es, jojo XD, no en serio, quiero creer que sus razones tuvo, y en este fic, de alguna manera lo explicare, quiero decir, todo tiene dos caras, y yo mostraré el otro lado de la moneda. No se preocupen si se confunden con los nombres de las hermanas de Peter, en realidad da lo mismo, es para explicar lo que dije antes, nadie tendrá mucha participanción, excepto el mismo Peter y hermana menor, Mary Jane, por q estará en 6to en hog._

_Obviamente estos no son todos los personajes, solo puse a los que ya conocemos para darles una idea de su vida y entorno, de los demás no iremos enterando con el tiempo._

_Cualquier pregunta la responderé. Espero no demorarme en el 2do Chap, que casi lo tengo listo. Se llama: "Nuevos Lazos e Incidentes". Habla un poco de cómo se conocen nuestros niños y que se yo, ya verán. Solo quiero saber si alguien me puede responder ¿Cuál es ese lado oculto de Sirius? Jojo, ya sabrán, no en el proximo, pero si en otros chap. :D_

_Espero que les guste este fic, he trabajado mucho en el, y me alegraria mucho que me dejaran artos rrs, Pliz :)_

_No me maten si me demoró con "A un paso del Vacio" jojo, es que la inspiración y el tiempo no me ayudan, estoy en pleno periodo de examenes, y bueno, tengo q estudiar jojo, que lata, pero bueno asi es la life… y el otro fic, ya seguiré, como ya dije, la inspiración esta de vacaciones la muy desgraciada… y no m contesta el celu… En el caribe la maldita, y con lo que le pagó yo! que con suerte voi a la esquina... XD_

_Besos a todos los que lean este fic, por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinión, sea para felicitarme o para destruirme (ojala no), como ya dije, cualquier duda, aquí toy yop :P_

_Besos, bye_

_Beth_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_PD: Espero no se hayan aburrido de leer la tremenda NdA, ejejje, no puedo creer que se capaz de hablar tanto._

_PD2: Dejen reviews porfis! por este chap de 2944 palabras! Para mi es un logro! :P_


	2. Nuevos Lazos e Incidentes

_**Disclaimer**: Ninguna cosa que puedas reconocer aquí es mía, No ganó nada con esto. Por decirlo de alguna manera, es "Por Amor al Arte"._

_

* * *

_

**¿Casualidad v/s Destino?**

-

ººº

o.O por BeThLeHeM O.o

ººº

-

Capítulo 2: _"Nuevos Lazos e Incidentes"_

-

El destino es el que baraja las cartas,

pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.

**William Shakespeare**

-

Miraba a todos lados. Asustada, más que asustada, desesperada. Nueve, Diez, Nueve, Diez, Nueve, Diez. Ni rastro de 9 y 3/4. Y en su reloj, las 10:37 am. Suerte que había llegado temprano, pero si seguía así, no le serviría de nada. Empezó a mordisquearse las uñas, con aire abatido. Arrastró su baúl, y lo apoyó en una pared, cercana a la plataforma 9. Y que otra cosa podía hacer. Su padre la había ido a dejar, pero tuvo una emergencia y la dejó allí, no sin antes despedirse y repetirle mil veces que les escribiera. Se preguntó si tendría que sacar la varita y ponerse a apretar ladrillo por ladrillo, para poder entrar, como lo había hecho un amable anciano, al entrar al Callejón Diagon. Por suerte no había comprado una lechuza, por que le mirarían más raro de lo que le miraban ahora. Se sentía totalmente perdida. Y ahora tomaba en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera una broma, de su hermana seguramente, para hacerle creer que era una bruja.

Nueve. Diez. Nueve. Diez. Nueve. Diez. 10:42 am. Nueve. Diez. _Nueve..._

- ¿Nueve y tres cuartos?- llegó la voz de un niño a sus oidos que se pararon como antena parabólica.

- Si, camina de una vez, que nos tengo todo el tiempo...-le replico una voz de mujer.

Se levantó de inmediato, buscado con ansiedad su unica esperanza. La esperanza de que esono fuera un sueño.

Una mujer alta, de cabello negro recogido, porte elegante y finura al andar, empujaba a un niño de cabello negro con un brillo una tanto azulado. El chico llevaba una lechuza. Eso le bastó a la niña para acercase. Cuando llegó a su lado, la mujer ni siquiera la miró, simplemente la ignoró. Pero la niña no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, asi que tomo el brazo de la mujer para llamar su atención.

- Disculpe- dijo la niña. La mujer desvió su vista hacia ella, la miró de arriba a abajo, y con un dejo de desprecio pregunto.

- ¿Que quieres, niña?

- Me preguntaba si podría decirme como llegar a la plataforma 9 y 3/4- la mujer la miró extrañada.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Lily Evans- contestó la pequeña preguntándose a que venia esa pregunta.

- Evans... Eres _Sang..._ digo, ¿_muggle_?-dijo casi con asco.

- Mis padres son _muggles_, si...-respondió la niña, con aire confundido.

- Fuera de aquí, _Sangre Sucia_- dijo la mujer con repugnancia, mientras de deshacía de la mano de la niña en su brazo, con un brusco movimiento. La niña perdió el equilibrio, y cayó en medio de un grupo de turistas que pasaba por ahí. El niño que acompañaba a la mujer, había estado mirando, muy atento la conversación. Y ella, la niña, en su caída, vio como el, se encogía de hombro con el rostro abatido, como si se disculpara.

Una vez en el suelo, un japonés, la ayudo gentilmente a levantarse, cuando miró al lugar donde estaba la mujer y el niño, no había nadie. Desesperada se paró y busco con la mirada en los alrededores, a madre e hijo. Pero nada.

- Maldita vieja...

Pero más que enfadarse con la mujer, se empezó a angustiar. Había estado a punto de saber, como llegar a la plataforma, y lo había perdido todo. Maldita vieja. Suspiró. Ahora ¿qué podía hacer? Esperar a que otra vieja loca la insultara. De alguna u otra manera, iba a llegar a la condenada plataforma.

- ...Rayos, Rayos, Voy a llegar tarde, y la estúpida lechuza no deja de gritar...

Otra vez llegó a sus oídos una posible salvación. Se volvió y vio a un pequeño niño de espeso cabello rubio, y ojos oscuros. Corrió hasta él y le cogió del brazo.

- ¡¿Me podrías decir como llegar a la maldita plataforma 9 y 3/4?!

- Si supiera, encantado, pero mi maldita hermana se fue y me dejo abandonado por unos de sus imbesiles amigos... Lamento decir que es ella la que sabe como llegar, no yo...-concluyó bajando la mirada.

De inmediato su ira se esfumó, y sintió pena. Que su propia hermana lo dejara así. Se sintió bastante identificada. Ya tenían dos cosas en común, no sabia como llagar a la condenada plataforma y tenían una hermana a quien odiar.

- No te preocupes, ya somos dos, las hermanas no sirven para nada que no sea molestar... -le dijo ella, con intención de animarlo.

- Dímelo a mi, que tengo 3... y una estúpida lechuza que no para de gritar...

- ¿No que las lechuzas ululan?

- Que se yo... es lo que menos me importa...

De repente, de la nada, o más bien, de una de las paredes, próximas a ellos, salió una chica, un poco alta, rubio y de ojos celestes. Tenía una expresión de furia, que daba miedo. Tenía un leve parecido con el chico que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Peter! ¡Te dije que no te perdieras! ¡Ven aquí maldito engendro del demonio! ¡Enano estúpido!

- wala... mi hermana- masculló le chico, a Lily. Y agregó con en voz alta- ¡Y tu crees que yo quise perderme! ¡Estúpida Arpía! ¡Cállate y dime de una buena vez como llegar a esa plataforma!

- ¡Solo tienes que cruzar esta maldita pared, inútil!- y dicho esto, lo tomó y lo empujó contra la pared.

Lily vio como el chico se iba a estrellar con la pared. Pero milagrosamente solamente la atravesó como si fuera una ilusión óptica. La chica tomo el baúl de su hermano y se dirigió a la pared.

- ¡Espera!- la joven se dio vuelta de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó una tanto agresiva.

- ¿Cómo se cruza esa pared?

- Exactamente así...- y dicho esto soltó el carrito de su hermano, y tomó a Lily de los hombros y la empujó contra la pared. Lily Evans cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero no llegó. Solo escuchó un ruido y unos gritos.

Abrió los ojos, y dirigió su mirada al alboroto. Debajo de su baúl y sus maletas, estaba el chico rubio, que seguramente no había alcanzado a quitarse de la entrada. Entrada, ¡había entrado!

Miró a su alrededor, y vio una fantástica locomotora escarlata, con un emblema, el mismo que tenia la carta que había recibido. Sintió un impactó por la espalda. Ahora ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, con un baúl en la espalda, y encima de este una chica que chillaba como desquiciada.

Cuando lograron levantarse los tres, poner los baúles en los carritos y calmar un poco a la alterada lechuza, ella se quedo mirando estupefacta el ambiente. Pero no le duró mucho la inspección.

- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Quieres quedarte plantada ahí para que te vuelvan a arrollar?! ¡Créeme, no es agradable estar abajo de todo!- dijo el chico con un poco de amargura, ya que había estado a punto de ahogarse. Dicho esto, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a una de las entradas. Con esfuerzo subieron los baúles y por suerte encontraron un compartimiento desocupado.

Ambos niños se dejaron caer en los asientos y dejaron los baúles en la entrada.

- Creo que me rompí la columna...-murmuro el niño

- Pues yo me hice papilla los pulmones...- el niño se movió, y un crujir de huesos lo alarmó- ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lily temiéndose la respuesta.

- Supongo que mi columna... después iré ala enfermería...-añadió despreocupado.

- Puedes quedar parapléjico...-dijo la niña, no con la intención de asustarlo, sino de prevenirlo. Pero, para sorpresa de ella, el niño rió.

- No en el mundo de la magia... eres de padres _muggles_, ¿no?-preguntó él.

- Si...- contestó, recordando a la mujer que la había empujado tan groseramente.- Oye, que significa... erm... como era... ¡Ah! si, _sangre sucia_?- preguntó con inocencia. El chico se levantó de golpe.

- ¡¿Quien te dijo eso?!

- Pues... una mujer, pero eso da igual, dime, que significa...

- Bueno, es un insulto, uno de los peores... Es una forma de llamar a los magos hijos de muggles, los que no tienes la "_sangre limpia_" como dicen... ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no se lo habría aguantado...

- Pues... Exactamente la madre de él- dijo una niña apuntando al chico que anteriormente había visto junto a la mujer que la había empujado. El chico comprendió inmediatamente de que estaban hablando. Pero decidió evitar el tema, a menos que ella le dijera algo directamente.

- Hola, ermm... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Es que no hay otro compartimiento...-dijo el recién llegado luego miró el suelo.

Lily iba a contestar, cuando un grito, que llegó a través de la ventana abierta, la interrumpió.

- ¡SIRIUS!

El chico que esperaba en la entrada al compartimiento, lo cruzó en dos zancadas, y miró por la ventana. Afuera, un chico de gafas y negro cabello rebelde, arrastraba con dificultad su pesado baúl. A voces llamaba _¡SIRIUS!_ Justo en ese momento, el tren se puso en marcha lentamente.

Lily se dio vuelta, y ya no había nadie en el compartimiento, miró al pasillo, y vio al chico de cabello negro y al pequeño rubio, corriendo hacia la entrada del tren. Decidió seguirlos.

Cuando llegó, los dos niños tiraban el baúl del chico de cabello alborotado, que corría tras el tren, que había aumentado un poco su velocidad. Los 2 niños arriba del tren, intentaban despejar la entrada, para poder dejar al tercero, subir. En esto el tren pareció agarrar más velocidad y el niño tuvo que correr más rápido. Lily observo angustiada como el niño intentaba subir al tren, no teniendo éxito. Así que, Evans, se tomó de la barandilla de la escalinata para subir al tren, y le estiró la mano, al "_corredor_". El chico tomó la mano de la niña, y esta tiró. Pero solo consiguió que chico casi perdiera el equilibrio. Y lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez, cuando Lily jaló el chico pegó un salto tremendo, y pudo subir al tren.

Pero no de la mejor manera. La fuerza de la niña y el salto del niño, fueron extremadamente, por decirlo de alguna manera, "_energéticos_". Así, que el chico terminó cayendo encima de la pelirroja, quien tenía una pierna encogida, que dio con todo el estomago del niño, y el le pegó un codazo en el pecho y en el mentón, a la niña.

Resultado, un niño morado por la falta de oxigeno y una niña viendo estrellitas si es que no tuvo un TEC cerrado (_N/A: entiéndase por TEC: Traumatismo Encéfalo Craneal XD_). Los otros chicos, que habían salido airosos de su batalla campal contra EL baúl, miraban atónitos la escena. Cuando el niño de gafas, empezaba a ponerse azul, el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, reaccionó... Bueno, hizo lo que pudo, o lo que sabía. Empezó a pegarle pequeña palmaditas en la cara, mientras decía "_Vamos, Jamie, reacciona, No me dejes Jamie-poo, que va a ser de mi sin ti, Jamsie, ¡despierta!_" Claro, medio en broma _(Eso espero...),_ pensando que era unajugarreta del chico de gafas. Pero el chico no reaccionaba. La niña estaba despertando de su aturdimiento, y más cuando el hijo de la mujer que la insultó, empezó a gritar.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! ¡SOS! ¡James no Respira! ¡Help me!

La niña lo hizo a un lado de un brusco manotazo, y empezó a hacerle uno de los acostumbrados masajes cardiacos, que su padre le había enseñado, en el caso de que Petunia, su hermana, se volviera a ahogar con una patata. De repente, el niño volvió a respirar, y comenzó a toser como un maniaco.

- ¡James! ¡Pensé que te había muerto! ¡Que me dejabas solo en este mundo! ¡Jamie!-dijo el otro niño, mientras se le tiraba encima y le daba un apretado abrazo.

- Déjalo respirar- Ordenó Evans.

Cuando todos se hubieron recuperado, relativamente, volvieron al compartimiento, dejándose caer en los asientos.

- Admítanlo, fue divertido- declaró el chico de gafas, rompiendo el silencio. Evans lo miró perpleja.

- Si, pero tu baúl pesa mucho, ¿Que diablos llevas ahí, rocas?- inquirió el ojiazul.

- Pensé que me quedaba abajo- dijo el niño del cabello rebelde ignorando la pregunta del otro niño- Pero fue genial.

- Para mi no, que me dejaste viendo estrellitas- opinó Evans.

- Ustedes dos están locos- dijo el bajito, mientras Evans asentía dándole la razón. Los dos amigos solo se dieron una mirada cómplice, un tanto desquiciada a juicio de una persona normal. Luego de un rato de silencio Lily habló.

- Aun no se sus nombres

- Tú eres Lily Evans- dijo el niño ojiazul.

- Yo, Peter Pettigrew- se presentó el rubio.

- James Potter- dijo el de gafas.

- Y yo soy Sirius Black... disculpa, a veces mi madre es un poco... grosera... siento que te halla tratado así, yo...

- No importa...- le cortó la niña- fue tu madre, a veces las madres son un castigo, vieras a la mía cuando supo que era una bruja...

- ¿Eres de padres _muggles_?-preguntó James con curiosidad.

- Si... ¡¿Algún problema?!-saltó la chica, un tanto paranoica.

- No... solo preguntaba...- contesto el chico un tanto confundido.

- Sorry, es que, estoy un poco saltona... la madre de ese- apuntó a Sirius- y el otro día, en el Callejón Diagon, un peliteñido rubio, imbesil...-masculló la niña.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy?-preguntó Sirius

- Si, creo que así le llamaron...

- Su pelo es natural...-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Vaya _marica_- murmuró Lily- parece que le hubiesen meado encima...

Los chicos se carcajearon ante las declaraciones de la chica.

- Oigan...-los chicos seguían riendo- Ya, paren de reír...-sin resultados, la niña empezó a hartarse- ¡Rayos! ¡Dejen de reírse de mí!

- No nos reímos de ti- dijo James entre risas- nos reímos contigo, que es distinto.

- Si, claro...-dijo Evans en un tono que dejaba muy en claro, que no les creía una palabra.

- Ok, dinos

- ¿Me podrían explicar eso de las casas?

- Claro, cuando llegas a Hogwarts, te eligen para una casa: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw- dijo James

- ¿Y cómo te eligen?

- Eso nadie lo sabe, se supone que tienes que descubrirlo...-dijo Sirius.

- Mary Jane, mi hermana me dijo que era doloroso- dijo Peter con una nota de miedo en su voz- pero no le creo mucho...

- No creo, mis padres no hablarían de su selección con tanta "_emoción y nostalgia_" si fuese doloroso- habló James.

- Puede que tengas razón- concedió Peter.

- ¿En qué se diferencian las casas?- quiso saber Lily.

- Cada casa tiene sus requisitos, por llamarlos de alguna manera- dijo Sirius, y al ver la cara de Evans agregó- características que debes cumplir para pertenecer a alguna casa.

- En Slytherin están los malos, en Gryffindor los buenos- dijo James.

- Y como te juzgan si eres malo o bueno, o imagina, eres malo, y después ¿no puedes arrepentirte?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

- O sea, no es que seas bueno o malo, en realidad es si eres astuto o valiente- dijo Sirius

- Si prefieres tu pellejo al de los demás, vas a Slytherin; pero si prefieres el pellejo de los demás antes que el propio, estarás en Gryffindor- aclaró James.- Por eso es que Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre se han llevado mal, por que tienen características opuestas.

- Si, creo que ya entiendo, ¿Y las otras 2 casas?

- Son casas neutrales, Ravenclaw: los inteligentes; Hufflepuff: los tontos.- dijo Peter.

- ¿Tontos? Eso me suena a una adaptación de lo que era originalmente, como eso de buenos y malos- dijo Lily astutamente.

- En realidad si, más bien sería: razonadores, pensadores, lógicos, que se yo, al final inteligentes, tu entiendes, y bueno en Hufflepuff estan los que les gusta "el trabajo duro", los esforzados, trabajadores, los de bueno corazón también, pero sobre todo los perseverantes, al final: tontos.- dijo Sirius.

- Mmm...Y... ¿Si no quedas en la correcta?

- Eso no ocurrirá, de alguna manera, siempre quedas en la correcta, aun que a veces no te agrade

- ...Yo voy a ir a Slytherin, y no quiero...-dijo Sirius, más para si mismo, que para alguien.

- Sirius, te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver- le regañó James.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto un curioso Peter.

- Es que Sirius cree que va a quedar en Slytherin por que toda su familia a sido Slytherin- relató James.

- Y así es- murmuró el joven Black.

- Pero tú eres diferente- le respondió Potter.

- No me vengas con eso, tú también piensas igual, todos los Potter han estado en Gryffindor, tú también lo estarás- dijo Sirius.

- Si, pero eso no tiene por que repetirse contigo, tu eres diferente, de otro modo no serias mi amigo- le dijo James.

- Pero, lamentablemente soy un Black, y eso me condena a Slytherin

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ir a Slytherin?- preguntó Evans ingenuamente.

- Es que no lo entiendes, de Slytherin salen todos los magos tenebrosos... Y para los Black, ir a Slytherin es una tradición Familiar- concluyó Sirius con amargura.

- ¿Y tus padres son magos tenebrosos?-preguntó la pelirroja con cautela.

- No... No exactamente, pero creen en la limpieza de la sangre, en que los muggles no merecen vivir, y que los sangre limpia son casi de la realeza... Ya viste a mi madre

- ¿Y tu crees en eso?

- ¡No! ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Esa es la imbecilidad más grande que es escuchado! ¡Cada vez que escucho a la señora Black dar el discurso de la pureza de la sangre, mas imbesil lo encuentro!- Sirius comenzó a gritar, como sacando afuera, los que durante años había guardado- ¡Que los muggles esto, que los sangre sucia lo otro! ¡Que ser un Black es un "privilegio! ¡Puras tonterías y Mierda nomás!

Los demás niños lo quedaron mirando, sin abrir la boca. El chico respiraba con agitación, miró a sus compañeros y se sentó. Se puso las manos en la cabeza. La niña se acercó.

- Lo siento- murmuro el niño.

- Sirius, ¿ves? ¿Acaso no te escuchaste? Eso es lo que te hace diferente.

- Si, y aun que quedaras es Slytherin, yo seguiría siendo tu amigo, para siempre... ¿Recuerdas?- dijo James, como si recordara algo. El chico Black, lo miró.

- Gracias- y dicho esto le dió una abrazo a su amigo. Luego cuando se hubieron separado, Black miró a la pelirroja.- gracias, Lily.

Esta solo le dirigió una sonrisa. El viaje trascurrió rápido. Los tres niños comenzaron a explicarle a Evans en que consistía el Quidditch, pero ella rápidamente se aburrió. Luego dijo que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y se acurrucó en un rincón a dormir. Los chicos siguieron hablando.

Evans escuchó la puerta abrirse, y a una voz femenina hablar.

- ¿Creen que deberíamos despertarla?- dijo la voz de Peter.

- No se preocupen, ya desperté- dijo ella mientras trataba de espantar el sueño.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Oh! ¡Comida! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Rápidamente empezó a pedir de todo un poco, rebuscó en sus bolsillo hasta que saco una bolsa con dinero, cuando miró dentro de ella, su expresión cambió.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó James, que había visto el cambió de la niña.

- Es que... me traje el monedero equivocado... me traje las libras y deje las galeons, sickles y knuts en mi casa... ¡Rayos!

Con cara de tristeza, tomó todas las cosas que iba a comprar, para devolverlas, pero los niños la detuvieron.

- Nosotros te pagamos- dijeron, y entre todos pagaron la deuda de la niña. Ella los miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias.

El viaje transcurrió rápidamente, los 4 niños no pararon de hablar en ningún momento. Hasta que un prefecto le aviso que estaban por llegar y debían cambiarse. Evans los echó a patadas, así que fueron al baño a cambiarse. Al llegar a este, encontraron a unos niños haciendo "fila" para entrar. El baño estaba abarrotado de chicos. Al parecer, todas las mujeres habían tenido la misma idea.

- Hola- dijo James a tres niños cercanos a ellos, y con pinta de estar tan perdidos como ellos, o sea con pinta de entrar a primero. Uno era moreno de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado ojos verdes y muy alto para su edad, otro de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos celestes y de estatura mediana, y el último castaño claro y ojos miel, delgado, debilucho y con aspecto enfermizo.

- Hola ¿A ustedes también los echaron?-pregunto el alto.

- Si, al parecer todas la chicas están en los mismo- dijo Peter.

- Un complot, eso es lo que ocurre-dijo James convencido.

- Si, pero de todos modos vamos a tener que cambiarnos aquí, en el baño-dijo el rubio de ojos celestes.

- Aja- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Van a primero?- preguntó el alto.

- Sí, ¿ustedes también?- los tres asintieron a la pregunta de Peter- Yo soy Peter Pettigrew, el es Sirius Black y James Potter- dijo apuntándolos al revés.

- ¡No! Yo soy Sirius Black yel James Potter- corrigió Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ah, yo me llamo Elphias Doge-preguntó el alto.

- Matthew Figg- el rubio.

- Y yo Remus Lupin- el castaño claro.

- Miren, ya se desocupan los baños- anunció Peter. Luego de un rato, los 6 niños estaban vestidos. Cada uno fue a su compartimiento. Cuando James, Sirius y Peter llegaron a su compartimiento se encontraron con Lily esperándolos en la puerta, completamente vestida y con su cabello recogido en unas trenzas rojizas.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que lentos son, me han salido raíces!

- No exageres, además en los baños estaba lleno de chicos, seguramente ustedes las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para echarnos de nuestros compartimientos

- Perdón pero este era _mi_ compartimiento- dijo Evans con especial énfasis en la palabra "mi".

- ¡Eh! ¡Que yo también llegué a ese compartimiento primero!-replicó Peter.

- ¡Ya, eso da lo mismo! Lo que me interesa saber a mi es si nos has traído queso, o quizás leche, no ves que dicen que la leche de cabra es muy saludable- dijo James. Lily le quedó mirando como si estuviera desquiciado.

- ¡El que esta como una cabra eres tu! ¿De qué estas hablando?

- ¡De los quesos! ¡Que no vienes de los Alpes! ¿Cómo esta tu abuelito? ¿Y Pedro, sigue cuidando las cabras? ¿Acaso, no eres tu Heidi, la niña de las trenzas?-dijo James mientras le tomaba las trenzas y las tiraba con un poco de brusquedad. Sirius y Peter estallaron en carcajadas. Evans lo apartó de un empujón.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis trenzas o seré yo quien haga algo más que tocarte!- dijo mientras le amenazaba con un puño. Sirius y Peter intentaron disimular una risa, ante el hecho que la frase se podía tomar en otro sentido (un poco subido de tono) y por que Evans era tan pequeña y debilucha que se quebraba sola- ¡estas advertido!

- ¡No seas exagerada! ¡Apenas es una broma!- dijo James con tono conciliador- no es mi culpa que te parezcas a... "Adelaida"!- dijo con el tono de voz la Señorita Rottenmayer, la institutriz de Heidi.

En ese momento Peter y Sirius estaban por el suelo riéndose, pero el joven Black se incorporo como pudo y cantó.

_Abuelito dime tú _

_Lo que dice el viento en su canción _

_Abuelito dime tú _

_Por qué llovió por qué nevó_

_Dime por qué hasta aquí subí _

_Dime por qué yo soy tan feliz _

_abuelitoooooooooooo, nunca yo de ti me alejaré_ - A coro con Peter.

_Abuelito dime tú que el abeto a mí me vuelve a_...¡Ay! ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- preguntó Sirius mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Por que te lo mereces, payaso!- chilló la pelirroja. Entró al compartimiento abrió su baúl, sacó una bufanda y se la puso. Luego como si ellos no existieran salió. Pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. Con paso decidido se dirigió hasta el trío. Se detuvo frente a Potter.  
- Se me olvidaba algo- dicho esto, le estampó un puñetazo en la cara al chico de gafas. Estas salieron volando y el rostro del joven mago dio casi la vuelta el 360º grados. Black y Pettigrew quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Y ahora que hice!- preguntó Potter enfurecido, con la mano en su mejilla.

- ¡Te lo advertí!- y sin más desapareció por el pasillo.

- Salvaje...- masculló James mientras ellos también avanzaban a la entrada del tren. Peter le había devuelto los lentes al chico. James pareció recordar algo- ¿Oye, Sirius, como es posible que te sepas esa canción?- El ojiazul enrojeció notablemente.

- Es que... bueno, yo...mi prima Andrómeda... la veía y...

- Déjalo- dijo James, mientras Peter reprimía una carcajada, sin éxito. Otra cosa que ocultaba Sirius, pensó James.

Se apresuraron a bajar de la maquina. Una vez fuera, unas ráfagas de viento los sacudieron, hasta que una figura se interpuso. Levantaron la mirada y una enorme silueta se erguía sobre ellos.

- ¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Alumnos de primero aquí, por favor!

Como los tres niños lo quedaron mirando como si estuviesen en el zoológico, el gigante reparó en ellos.

- Hola niños, soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque, pero díganme Hagrid- dijo el hombre con voz grave, pero amigablemente. Debajo de su barba podía apreciarse una sonrisa. Esto pareció relajar a los tres niños.

Los chicos, en especial James y Sirius, tenían una inquietante curiosidad por la infraestructura del castillo, entiéndase por pasadizos secretos; salas secretas; atajos secretos, pasillos secretos, y más cosas secretas del castillo de Hogwarts. Curiosidad que quisieron satisfacer acribillando a preguntas al guardabosque. Finalmente Hagrid los convenció de que se subieran a un bote, con la promesa de invitarlos un té, claro, ellos no sabían lo peligroso que puede ser un Té con Hagrid, así que aceptaron. James y Sirius se subieron con Hagrid, y Peter con Lily, junto aun niño y una niña.

Los botecitos comenzaron a moverse, cuando se escuchó una voz.

- ¡LILY!

La aludida, dio un tremendo salto, sobresaltada por el grito a sus espaldas. Se giró.

- ¡BELL!-gritó a su vez la pelirroja, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el otro bote y abrazaba a una niña rubia, un tanto rellenita.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, soy una bruja, y vengo a Hogwarts, como tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy una bruja?

- Es la única forma de explicar que una hija de muggles esté aquí.

- ¿Tú...?¿Los Figg siempre han sido magos?- la rubia asintió- vaya... ¡¿Y cómo es que nunca me dijiste nada?!

- No podía, igual cómo tú no me dijiste que tenias magia- dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a la pelirroja de encima, ya que como se había lanzado encima de su amiga, produjo que se balanceara peligrosamente el bote. Uno de los niños del bote, estaba empezando a cabrearse, tenía el cabello negro grasiento y nariz aguileña. Sus pétreos ojos oscuros mostraban la poca paciencia que experimentaba en esos momentos. Solo Peter, James y Sirius, que observaban la situación con cierta distancia, tomaron cuenta de ese detalle.

- Podrían dejar de hacer escándalo y no intentar dar vuelta el bote- dijo con voz fría. James se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que el chico reaccionaría estallando en gritos.

- Lo siento, es que no me esperaba ver...- se disculpó Lily.

- Me da igual- la cortó él- Cuando estemos en tierra firme puedes hacer piruetas que no impliquen la posibilidad de que me tires al lago- dijo él, en su cara se percibía un leve tono verdoso. Evans seguía abrazada a la rubia, de modo que el bote seguía inclinado hacía un lado- Ahora, si no te importa...- e hizo un gesto elocuente. Evans estaba separándose de su amiga, cuando algo captó su mirada.

- ¡MATT!- Esta vez la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre un chico rubio, muy parecido a la chica que acababa de abrazar. Pero el impulsó fue mucho mayor al de la vez anterior, que terminó por dar vuelta por completo el bote, dando por resultado a tres niños volando por los aires. Evans estaba agarrada al chico, Peter cayó en el bote contiguo. El niño de cabello grasiento y la niña que estaba en el bote con ellos, volaron por los aires, y cayeron al lago. Se sintieron dos grandes "¡Splash!" y cinco segundos más tarde aparecieron dos figuras en la inmensidad de oscura agua negra, que ahora reflejaba las luces del castillo que se cernía sobre los botes, castillo que nadie miraba por que estaban concentrados en los dos ahogados. Y el show no terminaba, el niño intentaba subirse sobre la niña, que luchaba por quitarse al chico de encima, luego, quien sabe de donde, sacó un palo enorme con el que le empezó a atestar golpes al chico de cabello grasiento. La batalla acuática por la supervivencia no se extendió mucho, ya que Hagrid los sacó a los dos. El gigante se quitó el abrigo y se los ofreció, diciéndoles que tendrían que compartirlo.

- No pienso compartir nada con ese loco psicópata asesino- declaró la niña.

- Tu eres una psicópata, y encima bruta, me dolieron esos golpes con el palo- dijo el chico con rencor.

- Esa era la intención...- dijo frunciendo el cejo.

El chico la ignoró, y a pesar haber rehuido ponerse el abrigo del gigante, el calor que le proporcionaba este, el abrigo, le hizo tragarse sus palabras. La niña tiritaba descontroladamente, castañeteaba los dientes con furia. Estaban en botes diferentes, pero contiguos. La razón, impedir algún incidente, que probablemente ocurriría tarde o temprano. Eso pensaban todos. La niña estaba en un bote con Lily y los hermanos Figg.

- Oye, erm...- comenzó Bell, dirigiéndose a la niña empapada.

- Madelaine, Madelaine McKinnon

- Madelaine, ¿Puedes decirme de dónde sacaste ese palo?- dijo Bell, planteando la pregunta que asaltaba la cabeza de la mayoría.

- Se lo quite a un bicho verde allá abajo- dijo apuntando al lago.

- ¿Un bicho verde? ¿Tenía cuernos afilados y parecía debilucho?- preguntó Remus. La niña parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Le miró fijamente.

- Si, creo que si...- dijo mientras observaba atentamente a Remus, luego pareció reaccionar- Si, cuando caí los vi, pero no les tome importancia, salí a la superficie y ese idiota de cabello grasiento se me tiró encima y cuando estaba de nuevo abajo, vi que uno de ellos me extendía ese palo. No entendí muy bien por que lo hizo, pero igual se lo acepté. Yo solo me defendí- terminó ella como quien comenta como esta el tiempo.

- Un grindylow ayudando a un humano... Qué raro- comentó Remus

- ¿Un grindylow?- quiso saber Bell

- Si, un demonio acuático, como dijo ¿Madelaine?-la chica asintió- son verdes con cuernos filosos y con fuertes brazos, pero muy quebradizos... Qué extraño que no te haya atacado

- Lo mismo me pregunto...- dijo la niña empapada. Nadie más habló.

Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme, los chicos de primero, pudieron por fin apreciar el enorme castillo de Hogwarts, sus torres y torrecitas, las miles de ventanas iluminadas, la imponente estructura del colegio de magia más importante de Inglaterra les saludaba con su mejor cara. En la entrada les esperaba un hombre. Un hombre joven, de rostro rígido y severo, vestía una túnica elegante impecablemente planchada. El cabello estaba peinado con tanta perfección que le daba cierto aire irreal, del mismo que su bigote. Los zapatos relucían. No había cabida a imperfecciones. Daba el aspecto de ser alguien que se regía ciegamente a las reglas, censurando a quienes pensaran contrario a él.

- Los alumnos de primero Profesor Crouch- dijo el guardabosque al llegar frente al hombre.

- Gracias Hagrid, puedes retirarte

Pasaron adentro, al amplio vestíbulo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo sin mucha emoción- Dentro de un momento comenzará el banquete de bienvenida, pero antes ustedes tiene que ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una tradición muy importante en este colegio, y además que su casa va a ser como su familia, tendrán clase con miembro de su casa, dormirán en la torres de su casa, compartirán la sala común con el demás alumnado de su casa. Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, Las Casas son 4, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene propias características que conocerán a su debido tiempo. Mientras permanezcan en Hogwarts cada logro o triunfo que obtenga sumará puntos a su casa, tanto así como si comenten una falta o rompen las normas se les retaran puntos a su casa. Al finalizar el año, la casa que logre más puntaje será acreditada con la Copa de las casas, que es un gran honor. Todos pueden contribuir al triunfo o fracaso de su casa, espero que sea lo primero.- Los miró brevemente, como evaluándolos- En unos momento más vendrá la Profesora McGonagall a buscarlos para que sean seleccionados frente al colegio.

Dicho esto se retiró frente a una grande puertas que darían paso, seguramente al Comedor. Todos los alumnos de primero empezaron a comentar nerviosos o ansiosos, alegres o histéricos; pero en general la atmósfera que los rodeaba era de total expectación por saber que les esperaba.

- ¡Hey, _Sangre Sucia_!- grito el niño del pelo grasiento, para llamar la atención de Evans, llevándose también la de todos los demás nuevos alumnos- ¡Esto no se quedará así!

- ¡Quién eres tu para andar amenazando! ¡Mejor cierra la bocota, y dejas de molestarnos con tu presencia!- espetó Potter.

- Me llamó Severus Snape, y no es a ti a quien hablo- le dijo con voz gélida- Como siempre los Potter se meten donde no les llaman, Se creen el centro del universo, como si le hablara a él...

- ¡No te metas con mi familia!- James empezaba a subir el tono de voz. Sirius se adelanto también para apoyar a su amigo o para evitar que tirara encima del otro.

- ¡Tú te metiste en mi problema con la _sangre sucia_!- La multitud miraba expectante a los dos niños que se gritaban. Lily estaba en un estado de total alucinación, no se creía que Snape armara tal escándalo por un accidente, y menos que James la defendiera tomando en cuenta que apenas se conocían.

- ¡Deja de insultar a los demás!

- ¡Yo no la insulto! ¡La llamó por lo que _es_! ¡Una asquerosa _sangre sucia_!- bramó Snape.

Y allí se armó el pandemonium, James y Sirius se tiraron encima de Snape, y Remus, Matthew, y Peter corrieron en dirección de los tres niños. Remus y Peter intentaron separar a Black y Potter de Snape, casi lográndolo. Por que Matt, los apartó de un empujón, y se tiró encima de Snape.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar a Lily así!- le gritó al momento que alzaba un puño. En ese momento la pelirroja reaccionó y se acerco rápidamente a su amigo. Le tomó el brazo y lo apartó negando con la cabeza.

- No vale la pena- le dijo.

- Pero...

- Hazlo por mí

Con eso el joven Figg, retrocedió a regañadientes. Cuando Snape logró recuperarse, con la ayuda de dos niños más que no quisieron intervenir. Los Figg, Evans, McKinnon, Doge, y nuestros cuatro niños, se reunieron en un círculo apartado de los demás.

- Potter, no deberías...- comenzó la pelirroja, pero el susodicho la interrumpió.

- ¡Es que me revienta la gente como él! ¡Racista Imbesil! ¡No Soporto...!- esta vez el fue interrumpido.

- Aún así...- dijo Evans. Potter iba a replicar, pero la joven McKinnon (Madelaine) habló.

- Y no tenias mejor opción que partirle la cara

- Bueno... No nos controlamos...- dijo James.

- Bah, se lo merecía... y por si fuera poco, el cobarde ni siquiera nos devolvió el golpe...

- Cierto, No hacía más que gritar y cubrirse con las manos... Maric...

- ¿Querías que te pegara?- James se dio vuelta para enfrentarse Snape- Entonces ¡Toma!

Y le estampó un puñetazo a James en la cara, que lo tumbó en el suelo. Inmediatamente Sirius y Remus apartaron a Severus de James, para evitar que estos volvieran a agarrarse a combos. James voló por los aires, con tan mala suerte de caer... de caer _entre las piernas_ de una chica, esa chica: Lily Evans. Mala suerte, no por el hecho de caer entre las piernas de la chica, si no por las consecuencia que _ello_ traería. Los dos estaban en estado de shock. Lily miraba horrorizada como James miraba hacía arriba, entremedio de sus piernas. Y James miraba alucinado un espectáculo no apto para menores.

- _Po-Potter..._

Todos los niños de primero, observaban estupefactos la escena que se estaba dando en el vestíbulo del castillo. En un momento, toda la sangre de la pelirroja se agolpó en los capilares de su rostro, dotándola de un fuerte color rojo, casi tan intenso como el de su cabello. Mezcla de vergüenza y de furia. Su mirada empezó a adquirir un brillo un tanto peligroso. Abrió la boca, Potter se preparó para el gran escándalo.

- ¡Qué esta ocurriendo aquí!- dijo una voz de mujer. De pronto una bruja joven, aproximadamente de 30 años se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes nuevos. Cuando llegó al centro, se percató del motivo por el cual estaban todos en un circulo- Pero que... ¡Usted, jovencito! ¿Qué se supone esta haciendo ahí en el suelo? ¿Cual es su nombre?

- James Potter...-consiguió decir el chico de cabello rebelde.

- ¡Se puede saber que esta haciendo!

- Me... Me caí...

- ¡Se cayó! ¡Y qué esta esperando para levantarse! ¡Vamos levántese!- James se empezó a levantar con torpeza, pero reparó en que todavía estaba bajo la falda y entre las piernas de Evans, así que si se incorporaba, Evans podría reaccionar de una forma violenta, por no decir homicida. Lily también pareció tomar en cuenta eso, así que se quitó de encima de la cabeza de James, que finalmente pudo ponerse en pie- Soy la profesora McGonagall, y no hay tiempo para más presentaciones, ahora vamos a...- recordó algo- ¡Filch! Donde se metió ese hombre...

Y como respondiendo al llamado, apareció un joven por detrás de un cuadro, llevando un taburete y un viejo sombrero.

- ¿Por qué se demoró tanto?

- Peeves, profesora... Estuvo haciendo estragos con los elfos en el tercer piso... ya sabe como se pone con las aglomeraciones de gente, así que intente evitar que se apareciera aquí... y no tuvo mejor idea que molestar a los elfos...

- Me da igual, apúrese y lleve el sombrero al comedor...- se volvió a los niños- Y ustedes también pasen al Gran Comedor. Potter, después hablaremos

James asintió de brazos cruzados y la frente ligeramente arrugada.

- Vamos amigo, arriba el animo- le dijo Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor- Valió la pena, ¿no?

James lo miró incrédulo, y luego por toda respuesta se metió el dedo índice en la boca, con el claro gesto de vomitar. Potter había permanecido con la cabeza abajo todo el tiempo, hasta ese momento, cuando Sirius vio su rostro. Estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó James

- ¡Tienes Morados los dos ojos!-dijo entre risas, que contagiarón a Remus y Peter que estaban atrás.

- Qué gracioso…- Se volvió hacía Remus- ¿Es verdad?

- Si… los dos ojos

- Rayos… uno de Evans no se por que, y otro del racista ese por defender a... _Evans_… un momento, ¡Por que la defendi, si _ella_ misma me había golpeado hace un rato!

- No se amigo… Ni yo te entiendo- comentó Sirius.

James iba a replicar, pero se quedó mirando asombrado el techo del Gran Comedor, por razones obvias y más que sabidas, que no voy a explicar.

Cosa que no ocurrió con Lily, que estaba tan enfadada, humillada, triste, avergonzada, en fin, sentía una mezcla de sensaciones indescifrables para ella.

- Lily, ¿Te sientes bien?- Era Bell- Estas pálida.

- No sé… Ya me sentiré bien…

- Olvídalo, por lo menos ahora. No puedes estar triste el día de tu selección, la recordaras toda tu vida, o eso me han dicho. Después si quieres te amargas, rompes cosas, das portazos o mejor amargas, le rompes cosas y le das portazos a Potter, ahora no. ¿Si? Arriba ese animo.

- Gracias amiga

Arabella Figg era una chica de cabello rubio ceniza encrespado con saña, los apretados rizos le llegaban casi hasta la cintura. Ojos celestes y largas pestañas claras. Era una chica de estatura regular y entradita en carnes. Su gruesa contextura, su cara redonda, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos celestes, y cabellos rubio lleno de bucles y su blanca sonrisa le daban un aspecto angelical que se reflejaba en su dulce mirada. Bell era amiga de la infancia de Evans. A pesar de que la familia Figg, era una familia enteramente mágica, vivían en una de los lugares mas muggles de toda Gran Bretaña, Privet Drive, numero 5. Ella (Bell), junto a su hermano Matthew, habían cultivado una linda amistad con Lily. Jamás pensaron que se separarían las vacaciones del 1969, para reencontrarse en Hogwarts. Bell era una chica muy tímida, y muy calmada, que solo se lograba desquiciar por culpa de su mellizo. Matthew Figg, un chico alto, cabello rubio ceniza, ojos celestes y contextura delgada, era un chico muy sensible, debido seguramente a que su infancia se desarrollo en un ambiente rodeado de mujeres, su madre, un padre trabajólico y un tanto ausente, una hermana melliza, una mejor amiga, etc. La única presencia masculina, en un bajo porcentaje, era su padre, con el que compartía los fines de semana, si el trabajo se lo permitía, tiempo el cual también compartía con su hija. De cualquier modo, este chico no era un chico común y corriente.

Ya estaban frente al colegio y al profesorado. Todos los observaban con curiosidad. El hombre que los recibió a la entrada paso adelante con un pergamino en sus manos.

- Cuando los nombre, pasaran adelante y se pondrán el sombrero- dijo con voz grave a los niños de primero. Qué lo observaban expectantes.

- ¿Y eso era todo? Pensé que sería algo más difícil…- comentó Evans en un susurro.

Algunos tomarían caminos diferentes, partiendo en ese momento. Decisiones, erradas o acertadas, apresuradas o re pensadas, inseguras o indudables, autónomas o dependientes, propias o de otros, pero finalmente decisiones. Decisiones que los llevarían a distintos destinos. Destinos, los cuales, alguna manera y en parte, compartirían.

ººº

-

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Hola! Espero no haberme demorado mucho. Muchas gracias a alessandramalfoy, oOCaritoOo yLamister. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Espero que sigan leyendome, y que se unan más personas, y please, dejenme reviews, me suben la autoestima y me motivan a escribir mas :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, prometo que los proximo chapies van a estar mas emocionantes... no se puede decir mucho del viaje en tren, no? En fin, cualquier duda, consulta, opinion, comentario, reclamo, tomatazo, felicitacion: aki abajito, **Submit Review**, le das clik a **Go**, y listo!_

_El proximo capitulo, el 3ro, creo que va a llamarse: Elección, Caos, Clases y Problemas. Va a hablar cobre la seleccion, un pequeño problemita en la habitación de nuestros niños, un poco de las clases, y problemas que surgiran en estas._

_besos, bye_

_BeTh_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_PD: Reviews pliz! me interesa tu opinion! (jojoj, eso sono como a comercial...)_


	3. Elección, Caos, Clases y Problemas

_**Disclaimer**: Ninguna cosa que puedas reconocer aquí es mía, No ganó nada con esto. Por decirlo de alguna manera, es "Por Amor al Arte"._

_

* * *

_

**¿Casualidad v/s Destino?**

-

ººº

o.O por BeThLeHeM O.o

ººº

-

Capítulo 3: _"Elección, Caos, Clases y Problemas"_

-

_Las personas fuertes crean sus acontecimientos; _

_las débiles sufren lo que les impone el destino._

_**Alfred Victor de Vigny**_

_-_

- Avercrombie, Theressa- llamó Bartemius Crouch.

E inmediatamente una niña rubia se adelantó y se puso el sombrero. No demoró más de un minuto en gritar.

- _¡Gryffindor!_

- Black...

- Es mi turno- susurró un nervioso Sirius a su amigo James.

- ..., Bellatrix- terminó el subdirector.

- Uf... pensé que era yo... De todos modos después de Trixie me toca a mi...

- ¿Es tu hermana?- preguntó Remus

- No, mi prima.... un, dos, tres

- _¡Slytherin!-_ al unísono el sombrero y Sirius, el primero gritó y el segundo gruñó.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- quiso saber Lupin.

- No te bastó todo lo que conté sobre mi familia...

- Ah...

- Black, Sirius

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Sirius aterrado.

- No yo...- Ironizó James- Vamos, anda, Suerte, Ya sabes que no quedaras en Slytherin...

- Si...-musitó Black sin mucha convicción.

Cuando Sirius se sentó en el taburete, con el Sombrero Seleccionador ya puesto, sintió una voz, no sabia bien, si en su oído o en su mente. Era algo extraño, pero de algún lugar venía, y le hablaba.

- ... Oh... Otro Black, en la misma generación... que interesante. Pero ya veo que no eres cualquier Black, o no, claro que no...- _"¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"_ pensó Sirius- Oh... Yo soy el sombrero- _"¡¿Qué?! Y como sabes lo que pienso"-_ Por que para eso fui hecho, para luego juzgarte y enviarte a tu casa, por lo que veo eres una persona inteligente, muy inteligente- _"Jo, eso ya lo sabia..."-_ Y modesto...Aun que también tienes tu lado de astucia, que podrías desarrollar en Slytherin- _"¡¿Qué?! No, Slytherin no"-_ Y ¿por qué no? Veo que eres una persona muy fiel, llevada de sus ideas, tus amigos son lo más importante, sin duda tienes un gran león dentro, pero eres una persona muy impulsiva, eso puede traicionarte... todo depende de ti, Quien te ayude será...

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

- ¡¡¡Si!!!- Fue el gritó de James, que fue ahogado por el aplauso de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius con una radiante sonrisa fue a sentarse al lado de la chica anteriormente seleccionada para dicha casa.

- Bones, Edgar

Que fue para Hufflepuff. Pasaron 6 niños más y luego, fue el turno de Elphias Doge. El chico pasó torciéndose las manos. Estuvo un minuto con el sombrero en la cabeza, cuando finalmente gritó.

_- ¡Hufflepuff!_

Luego de dos niños fueron seleccionados para Ravenclaw.

- Evans, Lilian

La susodicha avanzó a trompicones, se sentó torpemente y se le cayó el sombrero de las manos cuando intentó ponérselo. Luego que logró ponérselo sobre la cabeza, tuvo la misma sensación que el joven Black. Una voz al oído la invitó a una conversación fuera de lo común. Estuvo sentada durante 5 minutos en que la pelirroja discutía, hasta que finalmente el Sombrero declaró.

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

Evans se sacó el sombrero y lo dejó con brusquedad en el taburete mientras lo miraba ceñuda. Aun así sonrió al ver a su nueva casa aplaudirla. Se sentó al frente de Sirius.

- Fenwick, Bengy

_- ¡Hufflepuff!_

- Figg, Arabella

Si Lily Evans había parecido nerviosa, comparada con la chica Figg, la pelirroja era la persona más segura del mundo. Bell, se retorcía las manos, se mordía el labio inferior, jugaba con sus rizos, tamborileaba con los dedos en sus rodillas, y su frente estaba brillante de tanto sudor. Pero su calvario no duró mucho.

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

La Arabella Figg nerviosa se esfumó, dejando pasó a una versión mucha más animada y alegre. Tan alegre que tomó el sombrero y se lo sacó haciéndolo volar más de cinco metros. Crouch la miró con reprobación al tiempo que convocaba al sombrero volador. Figg, solo respondió adquiriendo un color rojo en su rostro. Se sentó junto a Evans que no dejaba de abrazarla y felicitarla. En ese momento el otro Figg, pasó al frente. No tardó en anunciar

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

Ahora eran dos chicas, Lily y Bell, quienes saltaban y felicitaban al chico, que se dejaba querer. Dos Ravenclaw y dos Hufflepuff más y pasó Rodolphus Lestrange.

_- ¡Slytherin!-_ exclamó el sombrero al segundo.

- Lupin, Remus

El chico dio un salto. Estaba absorto tan en sus pensamientos, como para poner atención a la selección. Con paso inseguro avanzó al frente.

- Hum... Esta claro, bien podría ser Ravenclaw, pero realmente perteneces a los leones... Que veo por ahí... ¿Miedo? no deberías tenerlo... Mi tarea no es dar consejos, pero te los daré, la verdad por delante y los verdaderos amigos siempre saben comprender... mejor qué seas...

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

A pesar de la alegría de ser un Gryffindor, el consejo del sombrero de quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza. Pero al llegar a su mesa, decidió guardarse sus reflexiones, para poder disfrutar de esa noche.

- ¡Bienvenido Remus!- exclamó Sirius, mientras Lupin era felicitado por Bell, Lily, Matt y otros Gryffindors.

- McKinnon, Madelaine

- ¡Miren, es el turno de Madelaine!- anunció Lily

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

La chica llegó corriendo con una gran sonrisa. Evans se acercó para felicitarla, pero otra chica se interpuso.

- ¡Esa es mi Maddie! ¡Todos van a estar tan orgullosos! ¡Vamos a estar juntas, en la misma casa!

- ¡Marlene por favor! ¡Quieres soltarme! ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo!

- Oh, esta bien... lo siento, es que me emocione- dijo la chica. Era alta y de ondulado cabello azabache. Sus grandes ojos eran violetas.

- Esta bien...- dijo Madelaine cuando se hubo librado del abrazo de la chica, Evans aprovecho de acercarse.

- Felicidades, Maddie.

- No me llames así, así solo lo hace esta- dijo apuntando a la chica de ojos violetas. En la voz de la chica se podía distinguir un poco de amargura.- Ella es Marlene, mi hermana.- luego apuntando a Evans- Lily Evans, una amiga.

- Hola Lily, un gusto.

Para ese momento habían elegido a seis niños más, 3 Hufflepuffs y 3 Slytherins. En ese momento, se dirigía al taburete, Kiara Peasegood.

_- ¡Slytherin!_

- Pettigrew, Peter

- Jo, ahí va Peter, ojalá venga a Gryffindor también- comentó el joven Black. Pasaron unos 5 minutos en que el pequeño Pettigrew movía las piernas nerviosamente. En su cara se reflejaba la preocupación, por algo que el sombrero le susurraba.

_- ¡Gryffindor!-_ gritó por fin el sombrero.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

- Es... es qué el sombrero me dijo algo... algunas erm... cosas...- dijo el nervioso chico.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó curioso Black.

- Eso no se pregunta- le regañó Madelaine- Se supone que lo que te dice el sombrero es algo muy personal y no creo que Peter quiera decírtelo, así como tu no nos dirías lo que te dijo a ti, ¿cierto?- Sirius entorno los ojos.

- Que pesada eres...

- Bah, es la verdad, ¿o no?

- ¡Hola!

- Cierto James que queremos saber que le dijo el sombrero a Peter

- ¡No seas entrometido, Black!

- James... ¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienen que seleccionarte

- Pues...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió Black.

- Estoy de visita... -dijo Potter con evidente sarcasmo.

- ¿En serio? O.ó

- ¡No tonto, Ya me seleccionaron!

- ¡¿Y como no nos dimos cuenta?!

- ¡Qué se yo! Seguramente fue tan rápido que no alcanzaron a verme...

- Bueno... de todas maneras... ¡Felicidades James! ¡Qué bueno que estés en Gryffindor! ¿Por qué estas en Gryffindor...?

- ¡Obvio! ¡De otro modo no estaría aquí!

Cuando finalmente Sirius comprendió que James había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor, este puedo sentarse.

- Prewett, Fabian

_- ¡Ravenclaw!_

- Rosier, Maximilian

_- ¡Slytherin!_

- Ruts... Erm, Rustxou-Spont...Spontorowsky, no... Rutsown-Snotporuo...- el señor Crouch empezaba a ponerse nervioso- , No, Turs... Ejem, RutsroySomporio...No... -Su frente estaba brillante de sudor- Erm... RutsFow...Ejem, Optó por la salida facil- Cof, Cof -Ski, Katrin- Fingió tos con descaro.

Un chica rubia platinada de ojos grises se adelantó, y cuando pasó a lado de Crouch, se detuvo.

- Rutschow-Stomporowski, Katrin- dijo con evidente acento Alemán.

La chica se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero exclamó

_- ¡Ravenclaw!_

- Saint-Clair, Ètoile

_- ¡Ravenclaw!_

- Snape, Severus

- Mira, ahí va el pelo grasiento- le indicó Bell a Lily. Todos se volvieron a ver al chico.

_- ¡Slytherin!-_ anunció al instante el sombrero.

- Ya sabía yo...- murmuró Sirius. James asintió.

La selección terminó con "Vance, Emmeline" _(¡Ravenclaw!),_ afortunadamente para Sirius, qué casi pedía a gritos que sirvieran la cena. Pero el joven Black tuvo que seguir esperando, por que el director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó de su asiento, lo que produjo silencio inmediato.

- Querido Alumnos, ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! solo hay dos palabras que quisiera decirles antes de comenzar con el banquete: ¡Bon Appetit!

Mientras el gran Comedor estallaba en aplausos, las mesas, más bien, toda la fina vajilla de oro se llenaba de la más grande variedad comida, como por arte de magia, y nunca mejor dicho. Evans que provenía de una familia muggle quedo con la boca abierta ante tal demostración de magia. Luego de recuperarse de la impresión comenzó a servir su plato de todo un poco.

- ¡Bon Appetit!- celebró Sirius mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

- ¡Rayos!- exclamo Evans, todos la miraron asustados- ¡Que bien que me va a caer este Albus!

Una carcajada general se hizo escuchar ante la ocurrencia, Sirius que estaba comiendo casi se atragantó.

- A mi me parece un genio- dijo Lupin

- A mi un loco- opinó Potter

- Todos los genios tienen algo de locos, ¿No?- comento Madelaine.

- Y todos los locos tienen algo de... ¡AH!

- Genios, mi querido señor Figg, genios

De un momento a otro apareció un hombre desde debajo de la mesa, atravesándola, asustando a los presente e interrumpiendo a Matthew Figg. El hombre vestido ostentosamente, estaba compuesto de una sustancia más parecida al vapor.

- ¿Usted es Nick Casi-Sin-Cabeza?- preguntó Madelaine, casi con temor. Los otros se limitaban a guardar silencio.

- Prefiero que me llame por mi nombre, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington... Aun que, sí, sí me dicen- añadió con reprobación.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Black curioso.

- Podrás imaginártelo- dicho esto y viendo la expresión de desentendimiento de los nuevos gryffindors, tomo su oreja y tiro de ella. Se escuchó un _"Ohh!"_ generalizado, producido por un espectáculo, que como dijo Nick, ustedes se imaginarán.

- 45 hachazos con una mal afilada hacha y quedé así.

- Nunca cambias el discurso, ¿Eh, Nick?- le dijo Mary Jane Pettigrew que se había acercado a ese extremo de la mesa- ¡Hey, Pet! Envió esto a mamá- le mostró una carta- ¿Quieres agregar algo? ¿No? que bien, chao- se despidió no dejándole tiempo ni para replicar.

- ¡Hey, si quiero!- Por toda respuesta Mary Jane le tiró la carta que fue a caer a su vaso se jugo. Peter la sacó y la miró gotear.

- Deberías cambiar esa costumbre- murmuró Pettigrew con resentimiento, mientras un alumno mayor se ofrecía a secarle la carta con un movimiento de varita- gracias - dijo cuando tuvo en sus manos la carta, y dirigiéndose a su hermana- Me estas aburriendo...

- ¿Ah sí? Me alegro- se despidió ella.

- Que encanto de hermana tienes Peter- comentó Black cuando la chica Pettigrew se hubo ido.- Hasta casi prefiero a Bellatrix antes que ella.

- ¿Tu hermana?- preguntó Nick Casi Sin Cabeza. Black frunció el cejo.

- No, por suerte... ¿Por que todo el mundo se empeña en preguntarme lo mismo?

- Es que se parecen mucho- comentó Evans.

- ¡Mentira!- exclamó Sirius con testarudez.

- ¡Te lo estoy diciendo!- dijo Lily.

- ¡Y yo te digo que es imposible que yo me parezca a Ella!- dijo Sirius con un tono de desprecio para la ultima palabra. Parecía que Lily quería replicar, pero Matthew la interrumpió.

- ¿Eh, Nick? ¿Te importaría quitarte? Se me están congelando los pies

- Opino lo mismo que Matt- dijo Lily, que se sentaba frente a Matthew.

- ¡Oh! Claro, Claro. Los siento muchísimo. Tiendo a olvidar el efecto que causo en los vivos- y salió volando- un gusto conocerlos.

- Nosotros igual- respondió Madelaine.

Madelaine McKinnon, una chica de cabello hasta los hombros, negro como el carbón, muy brillante y liso, su cabello era tan lacio que la electroestática hacía un efecto muy particular en ella, de modo que su cabello tendía a pararse en algunos sectores, como si no existiera la fuerza de gravedad. Grandes ojos grises y una boca lo perfectamente gruesa y curva, le daba un cierto aire misterioso. Era un chica delgada, muy delgada, de hecho sus huesos era muy evidentes en zonas como rodillas, manos, codos, hombros, etc. Más allá de lo físico, era una chica de una mente muy analítica, que se paraba a pensar las cosas.

El banquete continuó, ahora dejando paso a los postres. En todos lados se formaban pequeños grupos donde se conversaban los más variados temas. Pronto la cena terminó. El director se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡Shhh!- hizo callar Evans a todos los de alrededor- ¡Cállense, Albus va a hablar!

Sirius le chistó.

- Esta si que tiene confianza- comentó, pero solo Bell le escuchó.

- Y eso es solo al principio...

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó el chico.

- Claro, somos vecinas...- Sirius iba a seguir preguntando.

- ¡SHHH!- le interrumpió Lily. Esta vez lo hizo más fuerte, así que muchos se dieron vuelta a verla. Ella solo sonrió inocentemente. Sin embargo eso logró que muchos se callasen.

- Ahora que cuento con la atención de todos- comenzó Dumbledore- tengo algunos anuncios que hacer. El Bosque Prohibido... jojo, iba a decir que esta prohibido, pero es obvio, jojo, una vez me contaron un chiste de un gnomo que... ejem, ejem- carraspeo ante la mirada de Crouch y McGonagall, aun que más ante la de esta última _(N/A: pa mi que da más miedo XD o le hace más caso a ella... :D)_- Como decía, los terrenos del bosque están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. La lista de objetos prohibidos estará colgada mañana frente el despacho del celador. Dentro de esta semana, en cada Sala Común, se publicarán las fechas de las pruebas para las vacantes de cada equipo de Quidditch. No tengo nada más que agregar, así que los prefectos guiarán a los de primero a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, buenas noches.

De inmediato, alumnos de todas las casas de levantaban, comentando, gritando, corriendo, etc. El prefecto los guió hasta la Sala común, les enseñó las habitaciones y le mostró algunas cosas de la torre de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los alumnos de primero subieron temprano a las habitaciones, ya que estaban muy cansados, había sido un día agotador. Lily, Bell y Madelaine subieron a su habitación. Al entrar se encontraron con dos niñas más, sus compañeras de cuarto. Una era una niña de cabello rubia platinado, ojos celestes, mejillas sonrosadas. Muy bonita y muy desarrollada corporalmente. Se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a las tres niñas que venían entrando a la habitación.

- Hola, ustedes deben ser nuestras compañeras de habitación- las tres asintieron, la rubia sonrió- Yo me llamo Theressa Avercrombie, pero pueden llamarme Tess, y esta- Agarró a la otra niña de un brazo y jaló bruscamente de ella- es Anastassia Lynch, pero pueden decirle Stacie.

- En realidad- dijo la Anastassia- mi familia me dice Annie, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Stacie si quieren, no me molesta- sonrió. Anastassia era una chica bajita, pelo color caoba y ojos amarillos. Cuando sonreía se le hacían unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

- Un gusto, yo soy Lilian Evans...

- ¿Y puedo llamarte...?

- Lily- dijo la susodicha con una sonrisa- Ellas son Arabella, o Bell, Figg y Madelaine McKinnon.

- Y por favor no me pongas ningún tipo de diminutivo- dijo McKinnon

- ¿Por qué? si se puede saber...- preguntó Theressa un poco picada.

- Por que no hay diminutivo posible- argumentó Madelaine.

- Si lo hay...- dijo Evans

- ¡No lo digas!- advirtió McKinnon.

- Maddie- dijo Evans sin importar la advertencia.

- ¡Ay, Pero si es adorable!- dijo Theressa, quizás demasiado efusiva. Madelaine bajó la mirada.

- A mi no me gusta...- murmuró.

- ¿Por...?- preguntó Theressa.

- Me... M-Me recuerda cosas... que no me gustan...- dijo evasivamente.

- Pero...- comenzó Avercrombie (Tess), pero Evans la interrumpió.

- ¿Y si te llamamos Mad? ¿Te molesta?

- No- dijo Mad. La cara se le había iluminado- No me molesta... ¿Por que ese afán de achicar los nombres de todo?

- ¡¿Qué todo?! ¡Solo nuestros nombres!- Se defendió Avercrombie.

- En fin...- suspiró Madelaine. Se acercó a su cama, y empezó a revolver algo en su baúl. Muy pronto todas estaban arreglando sus cosas, o algunas más cansadas, como Evans, se acostaron de inmediato.

La situación en la habitación de los hombres de primero era muy, pero muy distinta.

ººº

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la rendija de las cortinas, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Esto molestaría a cualquier ser que estuviese entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo los 5 niños que dormían allí, no eran cualquiera persona. Nada de esto pudo perturbar su sueño, excepto un grito.

- ¿Quien esta gritando a estas horas?- llegó una voz adormilada, desde alguna de las 5 camas cercanas.

- No soy yo... o eso creo- comentó para si, una voz desde debajo de una mantas, ya que su voz de oía ahogada.

- Cállense, quiero dormir- Dijo una vos chillona, siendo ahogada por una almohada.

- Lo siento, amigo, pero es hora de ir levantándose, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases- dijo otra con pesar ya que estaba muy cansado.

- ¿Donde están mis gafas?- mientras el dueño de la voz estiraba una mano a la mesita de noche, buscando a tientas algo. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba y lo puso sobre sus ojos. Miro alrededor- Ohh...- se lamentó asombrado.

La visión era deplorable. Baúles volcados, libros destrozados, túnicas revueltas, calcetines; calzoncillos; y demás prendas colgaban de lámparas o cuadros, tinteros rotos, plumas clavadas en las cortinas, ingredientes de pociones en las camas, varitas clavadas en un colchón, pergaminos esparramados, rollos de papel higiénico surcaban el techo como extrañas guirnaldas, jaulas abolladas, calderos doblados, almohadas desplumadas, una silla hecha astillas, cera de vela en el techo, una recordadora en el candelabro, los vidrios rotos, el dosel de una cama rasgado y un murciélago revoloteando por todo el techo. El chico de anteojos, James Potter, miraba su habitación con expresión de perplejidad.

Un chico, de cabello castaño, ojos dorados y ojeras se puso en pie, para inspeccionar los daños. Se paseó por la habitación, a la vez que sorteaba algunas cosas y otras las hacía un lado. Corrió la silla, o lo que quedaba de ella con un pie. Se dirigió al baño, que tenía la puerta entre abierta.

- Dios... - llegó la vos de Remus Lupin, desde el baño.

- _Por la Virgen Santísima y su sagrado coro de Ángeles...-_ exclamó por lo bajo un chico rubio, Matthew Figg, mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal. Se revolvió el pelo, mientras pensaba. Luego miró su cama, y desclavó una varita del colchón- Mi varita...

- ¡Les dije que quería dormir, por que no se quedan ca...! ...llados- terminó la cabeza de un chico rechoncho por debajo de su almohada, que al parecer había sobrevivido- ¿Q-que-que...que...?- balbuceó Peter Pettigrew.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó un chico aun bajo las mantas. En eso salió Remus desde él baño con una mano en el mentón. Empezó a sacudir levemente el hombro por encima del cubrecama, del único chico que aun quedaba en su cama.

- Vamos Sirius, tienes que ver esto- dijo Lupin.

- Quieres dejar mis pies tranquilos- dijo Black, al tiempo sacaba su cabeza despeinada entre las mantas cerca de los pies de la cama. Lupin se sobresaltó, ya que esperaba la cabeza de su amigo desde la cabecera. Se giró. Se miraba la mano con que había tocado los pies de Sirius con exagerada expresión de asco.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que me lave los pies hace ya tres semanas, no es para ponerse así!- dijo Sirius bromeando.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora tendré que lavarme las manos con ácido sulfúrico!- dijo mientras corría despavorido, pero se olvido del desastre que reinaba en la habitación y tropezó con un caldero. Naturalmente quedó inmerso en el mar de destrozos que reinaba el suelo. Black con un suspiro de resignación se acercó a rescatar a Lupin.

- ¿Como duermes así?- preguntó Remus una vez rescatado.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Al revés? ¡Como quieras que lo sepa! ¡No se ni como paso esto!- dijo apuntando a su alrededor- ¿y voy a saber por que duermo _"así"?-_ terminó haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la capacidad en megabytes de un pent-drive con la corriente de Humboldt?- preguntó Remus, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, James le interrumpió.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que no sabes como pasó esto...? ¿No sabes cómo pasó esto?- preguntó incrédulo a Sirius, este negó- ¿Remus?- también negó- ¿Matt, Peter?- se volvió hacia ellos temiéndose la respuesta. El mismo resultado, negaron- Pero... ¿Nadie sabe que ocurrió aquí?

Todos se miraron como buscando una explicación. Y como ninguno encontró alguna explicación plausible, se pusieron a vagar por la habitación buscando algún vestigio que les diera alguna pista. Peter recolectaba su ropa. Matt intentaba despegar las páginas de su libro de Transformaciones del techo. Sirius recuperaba su varita que estaba clavada en un cuadro donde había una pirata con un mini-hipogrifo en el hombro, como un loro. El hipogrifo le intentaba dar picotazos a Sirius, por que se robaba su "tesoro", la varita de Black. Remus desclavaba una pluma de una de las cortinas. Y James intentaba convencer a su murciélago que volviera de nuevo a su "jaula". La jaula en realidad era una pequeña caja negra con dos broches, que por dentro tenía toda la apariencia de una cueva llenas de estalactitas y estalagmitas.

- Como nadie recuerda lo que ocurrió aquí- comenzó James- Vamos a hacer una reconstitución de escena.

- Ok, Llegamos a la habitación- comenzó Sirius.

- Todos se dirigieron a sus camas- continuó Remus.

- Yo empecé a saltar en mi cama- agregó Peter.

- Eso no importa, Peter- le dijo Matt- los detalles dan lo mismo.

- No- intervino James- Mientras más sepamos mejor. Cualquier mínimo detalle nos puede dar una señal de lo que pasó.

- ¿No sería mejor ir apuntando?- acotó Remus- Digo, así después podemos unir idea que en un principio no captamos.

- Si, buena idea. ¿Alguien se ofrece a apuntar?

- Yo puedo- se ofreció Peter.

- Pero con buena letra, Pet- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué importa eso, Sirius? Con que sea legible me conformo- dijo James, que había adoptado el puesto de líder de aquella misión. Claro ninguno había reclamado.

- Ok, ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?- todos asintieron- Peter, apunta, llegamos a la habitación...

**Inicio Flash-Back**

Cinco chicos entraron en la habitación, de cuya puerta colgaba un cartel que rezaba:

"1er Año Hombres"

El más pequeño, Peter Pettigrew, se lanzó a su cama, para empezar a dar saltos en ella. Remus Lupin negaba con la cabeza mientras ordenaba sus libros. James Potter los observaba y por muchas ganas que le dieron de probar su colchón, así como Pettigrew, no lo hizo. Sirius Black en cambio se dedico a inspeccionar el baño. Allí encontró un lavamanos de mármol con pequeño espejo, la taza del baño, una ducha con puerta corrediza de vidrios satinados con diseños. Una pequeña ventana, más para no dar sensación de encierro que para iluminar. Un espejo de pie, una gran repisa, un cubo de basura. Matthew Figg corrió las cortinas y miró a través del vidrió de la ventana la noche estrellada. Abrió la ventana y la brisa de la noche penetró en la habitación.

- ¿Se van a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch? Lo que es yo, sí- afirmó James.

- A mi me gustaría presentarme, pero no soy muy bueno en la escoba... -dijo un abatido Matt.

- Pero igualmente puedes intentarlo, nunca se sabe...

- Quizás...

- A mi no m interesa mucho jugar quidditch, prefiero verlo- dijo Remus.

- A mi me gustaría ser cazador, pero no podré presentarme hasta segundo...- comentó Peter.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto James.

- ¿No lo sabes? Solo alumnos de segundo en adelante pueden pertenecer al equipo de quidditch- dijo Peter.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces, no me podré presentar?!- exclamó decepcionado Potter.

- Creo que no...

- ¡Diablos! Y yo que quería presentarme a las pruebas... ¡Y eso que había traído mi escoba de contrabando!

- ¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Sirius al salir del baño- ¡Y por que no me dijiste! ¡Yo le habría robado la escoba a Regulus!

- Lo siento, Sirius. Fue una cosa de último moment...

**- ¡¡¡BOOM!!!-** Un estruendo removió toda la habitación. Y tan pronto como llegó, se fue. Luego una luz blanca los cegó por un momento. En un segundo volvió la paz.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Peter asustado.

- No sé...- dijo James con el entrecejo arrugado.

Sirius salió a ver que ocurría al pasillo, esperando ver a muchos chicos, que como él, fueran a investigar el estallido. Pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Bajo las escaleras y revisó la Sala Común. Nada. De nuevo en la habitación les comentó a los chicos lo que había visto, o mejor, lo que no había visto.

- Bah, ya sabremos algo mañana...- había dicho Matt para intentar tranquilizarse.

Y...

**Fin Flash-Back**

- ¿Me quieren decir que ya ninguno recuerda nada, a partir de ese momento?

- Por lo menos yo no- dijo Matt.

- Ni yo- agregó Peter.

- ¿Ustedes tampoco, verdad?- James dirigiéndose a Sirius y Remus. Estos negaron.

- Esto no esta funcionando...

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó James. Estaba un poco irritado al descubrir que no tenían ninguna pista.

- ¡Espera un momento! Recuerdo...- comenzó Peter.

- ¡Qué!- lo instigaron James y Sirius.

- Déjenme aclararme... Recuerdo haber escuchado la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse con cautela... me atrevería a afirmar que eran... dos personas...

- Ahora que lo dices- intervino Matt dijo yendo hacia la ventana, cerrada- yo no cerré la ventana. Puede haberlo hecho cualquiera de nosotros, pero no. Recuerdo que después del estallido y la luz, yo estaba al lado de la ventana, sentía la brisa en mi cara. Pero saben, no oí que alguien la cerrará. No, solo dejé de sentir el viento. Se cerró suavemente- había empezado a hablarse a él mismo- creo recordar a alguien murmurar un hechizo, pero no se cual. Nunca lo había escuchado. Saben, la ventana pesaba bastante, me costó, al cerrarse lo más seguro es que sonará. Pero no sonó. Apostaría la cabeza a que alguien la cerró con un hechizo.

Después de semejante reflexión, los otros no tenían muy claro que decirle.

- Aun que claro, no se cual sería el objetivo de cerrarla con el hechizo

- Yo tampoco- dijo Sirius- pero esta claro que eso es una detalle importante. Primero, alguien estuvo aquí. No fuimos nosotros. Segundo, estaba aquí por algún motivo especial, y cerró la ventana con un conjuro, por algún motivo importante, por que si no, le bastaría con cerrarla manualmente...

- Estaba pensando...- comenzó James, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

- James, para eso te hace falta...

- ¡No me vengas con chistes viejos! Por lo demás esto es serio... Como decía antes de que Sirius me interrumpiera estaba pensando que es muy raro que ninguno recuerde nada, a partir del mismo momento... Es muy posible que nos hayan modificado la memoria...

- ¡Qué!- exclamaron Matt y Sirius. Peter ahogó un grito.

- ¿Entonces como es posible que Matt y Peter recuerden algo?- preguntó un pensativo Remus.

- Pues por que estamos hablando de estudiantes... por muy buenos alumnos que sean, no creo que lleguen al nivel de un experto, así que lo más probable es que nos hayan modificado la memoria, pero de una forma muy superficial- dijo Sirius.

- Exacto- corroboró James.- Y como tú decías Black, Matt y Peter recordaron algo, seguramente nosotros también podamos recordar algo...- dijo refiriéndose a Remus, Sirius y él mismo.

- Si- afirmó Remus- Pero se nos esta haciendo tarde para las clases. Recuerden que aún no hemos desayunado, ni sabemos los horarios ni menos donde están las aulas. Así que si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a todos lados.

Así que dejaron ese tema pendiente de momento. Se vistieron y arreglaron lo más pronto posible. Como ninguno sabía mucho de hechizos, decidieron meter todo el desorden debajo de las camas, por si algún prefecto, premio anual o profesor (aun que fuera muy poco probable) decidieran echar un vistazo en su habitación. Y también todos olvidaron como se despertaron. Por un grito femenino.

Arabella Figg despertó sobresaltada. Soñó que alguien gritaba. Un grito muy familiar.

- ¿Quién esta gritando?- le llegó una voz. Está bien, ahora si estaba despierta. Entonces no había sido un sueño. Bell rápidamente salió de su cama y se dirigió donde la chica que chilló.

- ¿Lily? ¿Estas bien?- abrió de un tirón las cortinas del dosel, y se encontró con una aterrorizada pelirroja.

- ¡Bell!- chilló Evans cuando vio a Figg y se tiró a sus brazos.

- ¿Que ocurre Lily?- preguntó preocupada, mientras Tess y Stacie se acercaban a ver que ocurría.

- Es que... Es que... Me asusté... No se, Vi que no estaba en mi habitación... Y... Aún no me acostumbro a estar en Hogwarts- confesó avergonzada.

- ¡Ay, Lily! No tenías para que chillar así... Casi me revientas los oídos...- dijo Tess. Bell la miró mal.

- Y bueno... extraño que mi mama me despierte...- dijo Lily con la cabeza gacha.

- Ya, pequeña- dijo Bell con dulzura- tranquilita, tienes que aprender que ya creciste y que este es un nuevo paso en tu camino, no debes asustarte, por lo demás, yo estoy contigo- terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que tierna, Bell!- dijo mientras se le tiraba encima para abrazarla.- ¡Te voy a reemplazar por mi mama!- dijo antes de comenzar a reírse.

- ¡Hey!- llamó la atención Stacie- ¿Dónde esta su amiga?

- ¿Madelaine?

- Sip, ella... No esta en su cama

- Mmm... No tengo idea- dijo Figg mientras examinaba la cama. Pronto las 4 niñas se ducharon y vistieron. Estaban arreglando sus cosas para su primer día de clases, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Buen día chicas!- Saludó Madelaine al cruzar la puerta. Venía con ropa deportiva y una botella vacía e la mano.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas?- quiso saber Lily.

- Fui a trotar, pero parece que me retrasé un poco... No conté con que los terrenos de Hogwarts fueran tan grandes.-Vio que todas estaban vestidas y listas para bajar a desayunar- Creo que mejor me voy a duchar.

- ¿Quieres que te espere?- preguntó la pelirroja, mientras Madelaine cerraba la puerta del baño.

- No te preocupes, bajen sin mí. Ya las alcanzo- llegó la voz desde él baño. Muy pronto se escuchó caer el agua al frío suelo de las duchas. Stacie y Tess se adelantaron. Luego las siguieron Bell y Lily.

Cuando se sentaron, el prefecto, Alexander Dunstar, un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, les entregó los horarios.

- Nuestra primera clase es de Transformaciones...- comentó Bell mientras untaba de mantequilla una tostada.

- Luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Pociones... ¡Qué emoción! ¡Quiero que comiencen las clases ¡ya!!- exclamó una entusiasmada Lily.

- No te preocupes, faltan... 10 minutos.- contestó Bell- Y Madelaine todavía no baja... se esta demorando mucho...

Los 5 chicos bajaban las escaleras, ya vestidos, con sus mochilas al hombro. Las tripas les exigían pronto un desayuno. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras escucharon a alguien bajar pacientemente. Luego vislumbraron a la joven bruja McKinnon.

- Madelaine, Estamos retrazados- informó Remus al verla con tanta parsimonia.

- Ah... Si, lo sé.

Ellos decidieron ignorarla. Si quería llegar tarde, era cosa de ella.

Al cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor, descubrieron que la mayor parte de los alumnos se había ido y los que quedaban rezagados, apresuraban el desayuno como buenamente podían. Potter y Black, corrieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, tomaron una tostadas y rápidamente las untaron de mermelada. Luego Lupin, Pettigrew y Figg también llegaron a lo mismo. Lily y Bell, que estaban ahí, le pasaron unas tostadas, envueltas en una servilleta a Matt, que se las agradeció con una sonrisa. Luego llegó Madelaine, que también tomó lo suyo. Así el grupo se dirigió a su primera clase, Transformaciones.

- Veo que por fin llegan- dijo la profesora, desde su escritorio, con vos irritada.

- Es que no encontrábamos el aula- se excusó James.

- Bien, por ser su primer día lo dejaré pasar. Pero una proxima vez, no lo toleraré. Ah, y tampoco toleró que coman en mi clase- Dicho y hecho. Todos los que venían saboreando sus manjares, tuvieron que deshacerse de ellos. Solo Sirius conservó una tostada en el bolsillo.

- Bien, ahora podemos comenzar la clase. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, Profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor. Les advierto que mi materia no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Puedo enseñarles a hacer grandes cosas, pero para eso tienen que trabajar duro, hacer cada ejercicio y tarea. Transformaciones es una rama de la magia muy poderosa pero peligrosa. Si no tienen cuidado, les echaré de aquí.

Luego comenzó a explicarle cosas muy complicadas. La mayoría comenzó a tomar apuntes rápidamente. Pero otros como Sirius y James, prefirieron poner atención. Claro que la atención de Sirius estaba dividida entre la clase y su tostada. Cuando la profesora hacía alguna atención, y por consiguiente, daba la espalda a sus alumnos, Sirius aprovechaba para darle un mordisco a la tostada. Fingía toser cuando masticaba, ya que sonaba crujiente entre sus dientes. Después de un rato les entregó un fósforo, y les enseñó a transformarlo en una aguja.

- Bah... Esto no me resulta- dijo Lily desanimada. Había tomado su fósforo para verlo de cerca, este solo había tomado la forma de la aguja, pero seguía siendo de madera. Así que cuando la chica lo tomaba de partía fácilmente entre sus dedos.- ¡Ahg!

- Bueno, a ti por lo menos te cambió algo, lo que es a mí... nada, esta porquería solo echa chispas...- se quejó Madelaine, mientras agitaba su varita frente al fósforo. La varita solo echaba chispitas azul eléctrico.

- Y tú te quejas. Lo que es a mi, ni eso. Nada, Simplemente nada. Ni siquiera unas míseras chispas.- rezongó Bell. Su fósforo no había cambiado en absoluto. Su varita se comportaba como una varilla de fresno cualquiera- No lo entiendo... Por que a nosotras no nos resulta nada y a Black, Potter y Lupin, les resultó casi de inmediato. ¡¿Ah?!¿Alguien puede explicármelo...?

- Tranquila Bell... No somos las únicas. Mira a tu alrededor, Ni Stacie ni Tess han logrado algo. Y tu hermano y Pettigrew tampoco. Esos tres- refiriéndose a Black, Potter y Lupin- son más listos. Ya.

- Ya me aburrí- dijo Lily- si no resulta ahora, no resultará después- conjuró el hechizo por última vez. Un destello de luz- ¡Sí! ¡Resultó!

- Bueno, ahora somos dos...- se quejó Bell. Ella y Madelaine estaban sentadas juntas. Delante de ellas, Lily y Matt. Tras ellas Black y Potter, Más atrás Lupin y Pettigrew.

- Me resigno- dijo Mad- ¡Ya, se acabó! ¡No sirvo para esto!

- Estoy contigo- ante la mirada de McKinnon, agregó- Me refería a mí... ains...

- Hola- asomó la cabeza de Sirius entre Bell y Mad. Con una sonrisa burlona dijo- Me dijeron que esta era la "Mesa de los Lamentos" ¿Es cierto?

- ¡Cállate Black!- exclamaron las dos, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

- Ok, no es para ponerse así.

Todos siguieron intentando transformar su fósforo, Madelaine finalmente lo logró, pero Arabella no hizo ningún avance.

- Bien chicos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, Nos Vemos mañana, y recuerden hacer su tarea. Pueden irse.- McGonagall empezó a juntar sus papeles- Señor Black- dijo de pronto- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y detención hoy a la tarde, lo veo en mi despacho a las 5. Le advertí que no admitía gente comiendo en mi clase

- Pero profesora...

- Nada de peros... Puede retirarse señor Black.

Luego de estarse riendo de Sirius, se dirigieron a la clase siguiente, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO). EL profesor, Bartemius Crouch, era el subdirector del Colegio. La clase les pareció aburrida y en extremo larga. Les dijo que durante el primer trimestre, las clases se compondrían enteramente de teoría. Más adelante se adentrarían a experiencias con Criaturas malvadas o maleficio.

- Si, ¿Señor...?

- Lupin- contestó Remus, luego de bajar la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

- Señor Lupin ¿Qué desea?

- Quisiera saber si vamos a tener duelos.

- Eso depende de su actitud- refiriéndose a la clase entera- En teoría por supuesto. Pero en la practica, dependerá de vuestro comportamiento y si realmente se hayan capacitados. Y espero que así sea.

- Que aburrido... - Dijo James mirando a cierto Slytherin de cabello grasiento- Y yo que quería probar a las viboritas...

Snape, oyó la parte de "viboritas" y no le produjo ninguna gracia. Pero no intentó vengarse de Potter, en ese momento. "Que idiota". Ahora todos los Slytherin lo miraban con odio.

La clase de DCAO pasó sin pena ni gloria. Así que a la hora del almuerzo se dedicaron a comentar sobre la hora de Transformaciones, y a criticar que McGonagall ya les había dejado tarea.

- McGo siempre deja tarea el primer día- dijo un chico. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y muy corto. Un poco bajo y ancho, con una tremenda espalda.

- Si, hola hermanito- Mary Jane Pettigrew acompañaba al chico lo apuntó y dijo-Mundungus Fletcher.

- Sus medidas son 98-105-70, tiene 16 años y desea la paz mundial. Su opción es la numero 5- dijo otro chico que se les había acercado.

- Si, lastima que este idiota ya se haya comprado al jurado... y de manera poco honrada...- dijo Mundungus.

- Ja Ja Ja-rió de forma irónica el recién llegado- Mi nombre es Darius Cappar.

- Y juntos somos ¡Los Tres Fantásticos!- concluyó Mundungus con efusividad.

- ¡Déjense de idioteces!- los reprendió Mary Jane- Nos vamos de aquí.

- Si jefa- murmuró Darius burlescamente. Cuando ya se alejaban, Sirius escuchó.

- Hay que ser muy cara de raja...-decía la chica.

- ¡Bah! No se van a enterar... solo son unos farsantes de primero.

- Pero para mayor seguridad...

- ¡Tu misma tuviste la idea, ahora no te quejes!

- ¡No me quejó! Solo hay que tener cuidado...

- Ni siquiera les preguntamos...- dijo Darius.

- Por que tú te pusiste a decir weas...- le recordó Mary Jane.

- No hay por que alterarse, después de todo le podemos preguntar a... – miro alrededor- tu sabes... –recordó Mundungus- Reconozco que no es la mejor idea, pero si queremos enterarnos...

Ya no se oyó más. Sirius se volvió a su amigo.

- Potter, ¿oíste eso?

- Si... ¿Crees qué...?

- No me cabe duda

- Pero no tenemos pruebas...

- Las conseguiremos

- En el caso de que las encontremos ¿Qué haremos?

- Pues… ¿No esta claro?

- Bueno... Un poco, sí... Encarguémonos de las pruebas, Luego... ya veremos- Concluyó con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tienes cuando se te ocurre algo brillante.

ººº

-

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Hola! Espero no haberme demorado mucho. No pensaba actualizar ahora, pero por motivos externos tuve q hacerlos. Les aviso, a ustedes lectores de CD (¿Casualidad v/s Destino?) y APV (A un Paso de Vacio) que mañana sabdo 29, me voy de vacaciones, por lo menos por tres semanas, así que durante ese periodo de tiempo, dudo subir algo. Realmente intenté temrinar el chap 6 de A un Paso del Vacio, pero no pude, es q trabajar bajo presion es d lo peor... Así que como tenía este listo, decidí subirlo, aprovechando d anunciar q m voy d vacas :) _

_Espero reviews! prometo que en marzo les subiré muchos chapies! prometo que van a estar muuuuy buenos!_

_Lily-cPotter: muchas gracias por el rr, me subir la moral :), gracias por tus elogios, espero que t guste tb este chap, besos._

_Lamister: Mcuhas gracias por el rr, espero tu rr :)_

_Pitucita: vieja d mi alma! muchas gracias por dejarme un rr! milagro! no enserio... Aver.. md q estamos hablando, m estas diciendo a MI que no deje botado mi fic... Eso deberiamos decircelo a OTRA señorita... ¿señorita? ya mona hedionda, cuidade, besos, tamos en contacto :)_

_Dobbina: Niña! grax por tu rr! me estas decepcionando un poco! necesito q m des un critica! voi a pensar q m estas diciendo q esta bn solo para q m quede callada!!! xD! no, pero en serio, grax por tu rr, nos estamos hablando en marzo )_

_Muchas gracias a todos los q me leen, espero dejen rrs, eso motiva arto pa escribir... :P_

_besos, bye, nos vemos en marzo_

_beth_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
